Honesty living a lie
by james739
Summary: when a bit from a changeling turns Applejack into one herself, its up to her friends and family to help her in her time of need, little dose any of then know however that thers a biger game to play here.
1. Chapter 1

**Honesty living a lie – chapter 1**

Canterlot castle was quiet, grades at their posts, servants working hard doing their duties and the Princess of the sun whites patently for her prize student to arrive, Twilight Sparkle asked to speak with Princess Celestia about the changeling attack that happened just less then a month ago, finely after a few minutes, Twilight came in the room with a worried look on her face almost like she felt like she was been watched, she cleared her throat "Princess Celestia?"

"Yes Twilight Sparkle, you wish to speak to me about something?" Celestia asked

Twilight began to explain "Yes, I was just wondering about the changelings, it's been a while sins the wedding and I've herd a lot of rumors about sittings of them on the outskirts of Equestrea, and even thou the Queen has been defeated, we don't know how much power she still haze, and the changelings find out where we are, how will we know if they are one of us if they disguise themselves as one of us, how can we truly tell who is our friend and who is an imposter?" she really didn't like to think about it nor did she like bringing it up, but for the safety of Equestrea and her friends she needed words from her beloved teacher, she looked up to the Princess, she saw that she had a small smile on her face.

"Well Twilight, the answer is quiet simple-" Twilight looked into the eyes of Celestia as she sock, how she loved the look in her eyes, such calmness and beauty, if there was one pony she can truly trust, it was her, "-YOU DON'T!"

Twilight stepped back in horror an Celestia's voice became harsh and loud, the room went dark as Celestia's teeth became sharp and pointed as she snarled at Twilight, her eyes and horn began to glow dark green and a crocked, evil and familiar smile came across her face, Twilight closed her eyes and screamed at the to of her lungs, _this isn't happening _she thought, _this can't be real,_ lucky for her when she opened her eyes she was in her bed room in Ponyville library, and she herd the mumbles of her dragon assistant Spike as he popped his head from the bottom of the bed to look at her.

"Twilight, are you ok?" he asked sleepily.

Twilight's body was just wet with the sweat and her mane was a mess "I...yes, I'm fine now Spike, it was just a bad dream that all." She rubbed her head to try and cram her mined as she steadied her breathing.

"That sounded like some bad dream, what happened?" Spike asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow after breakfast right now let's just try and get back to sleep." Twilight said as she laid her head back on the pillow.

"Okay, night Twi." Spike said as he got back to his bad, curled up and put the sheet over him as he fell back to sleep almost instantly, Twilight smiled at Spike as she closed her Eyes, hoping for a better nights sleep.

She wisped "Goodnight Spike."

**6 hours later**

After breakfast, Twilight and Spike were walking to the market get their weekly groceries, Twilight filled Spike in on the dream she hade last night.

"Wow-" Spike said as he put the shopping list into Twilight's saddle bag, "That must have been horrible for you."

Twilight still seemed tired from the nightmare, "Ye, it just seemed so real, like Celestia was… her."

"Queen Chrysalis?" Spike asked.

"Ye, how did you know her name?" Twilight questioned as she raised an eye brow.

Spike scratched the back of his head "Cabence told me when you ran for the elements."

"Ah." Twilight retorted, satisfied with the answer, "Did... did she say anything about what she would have done?"

"Nothing I've not herd before, you know, 'rule the would' this and 'I'm superior to all' that , like in those old fashioned story book villains, don't get me wrong, it was scary the why trapped Celestia in that cocoon and what she would do to us all bet I have seen most of it before, you know" Spike rambled. "I just wish I did something about it thou."

Twilight smiled, "You managed to keep a clear head and stay by Cadence when I and the other were gone and my brother was… brain washed, you did great for what you did do, and I'm proud of you for it." She put her hoof up and gave Spike a brief nudge causing Spike to blush a little.

"Aww shucks." They continued walking when Spike saw something. "Hay, isn't that Apple Bloom?"

Shore enough saw a small pail yellow earth pony with bright red hear and a large bow walking towards them with a nerves look on her face "Hay Twilight, you mind if I take to ya for a minuet?"

Twilight looked at her in surprise, usually Apple Bloom was very cheery and out going, but now it looks like someone just told her where little foals come from "Not at all Apple Bloom, I something wrong?" she asked, keeling down.

Apple Bloom looked up to Twilight "Nothing really but it's about Applejack."

Twilight tilted her head the site of the little filly "What about her, is she okay?" Apple Bloom shuck her head.

"It's jus that ever since the wedding at Canterlot, She's been having all sorts of nightmares these past couple weeks, she told me it was nuthin at first but just today she told me to get you to come over to Sweet Apple Acers before ah go to school, ya'll don't mined do ya?" she asked with those puppy dog wide eyes that she often used, Twilight thought that the only way to resist thou's eyes was to have a heart that was blacker then the darkest night.

Twilight razes up as she said "Nightmares? Hum, looks like I'm not the only one after all, Spike you don't mined if I go to Sweet Apple Acers to se Applejack wile you do the shopping do you?"

Spike shock his head and lifted the bags of Twilight's back "Na, I'll be fine, you go see AJ."

Twilight nodded "Right thank you Spike and thank you Apple Bloom for telling me this."

Apple Bloom smiled "Na, thank you for agreeing to help Applejack, I'd best be of thou, am almost late." With that, she headed for the school wile Twilight and Spike said their goodbye and went their separate ways.

**Sweet Apple Acers 25 minuets later**

Twilight waked up to the barn and saw Applejack's brother Big Macentage carrying a large cart of apples to the main barn, Twilight asked "Hello Big Macentage, is Applejack around hear?"

Big Mac nodded "Eeyup, told her to take it easy today, Apple Bloom probably told ya to come here." He then moved his hoof in the direction of a path that leads tether into the acre "She'd be that way bucking." He then continued his work.

"Thank you Big Macentage." She then trotted of in the direction which Big Mac pointed.

She looked for 5 minuets before finding a tired looking Applejack bucking a tree, the Buck was rather pathetic, no apples fell, Applejack winced and put more force into the buck, the apples fell into the bucket as they should, Applejack finally knottiest Twilight, "Hello Applejack." Twilight greeted

Applejack tipped her hat to her lavender friend "Howdy Twi, you get my massage ah see"

Twilight nodded and smiled "Ye, gosh you look almost as bad as the last apple buck season." She joked.

AJ chuckled "Well, lest this time am asking for help, just wish it was just for the apples." Her mood dropped as her head hung low and let out a yawn.

Twilight's horn glowed and a large bench appeared next to both of them "You want to lay down?" Twilight asked.

Her question was answered by Applejack walking slowly to the bench and laying on her back ad she got on it "Ye, laying is nice." She let out a caroming breath as Twilight sat next to her, not on the bench but on the ground next to her head, she then picked herself up a bit so she doesn't fall asleep on her.

Twilight then began "So, I've herd you've been having nightmares about changelings recently."

AJ nodded "Ye, started about a week after the wedding, I didn't tell any pony cause I didn't think it was something too meager, like been surrounded by em and me fighting back alone, nothing _too_ serious, nothing a good days work can't solve, have had any nightmares sugar cube?" she had a arched eye brow at Twilight.

Twilight glanced away "Yes, just last night I hade on in which I was taking to the Princess about them and it was Queen Chrysalis in disuse."

"Wow, suds harsh, funny thing is, ah hade a similar dream like that five day ago, only ah was asking you and the girls we there and all but ah was one." Applejack began explaining,

"Really?" asked Twilight as she listened.

Applejack continued "Ye, only ya'll still had some facers that maid me know you were you, but you were link a queen yourself."

Twilight's ears flopped down "Oh my, but something tells me that's not the worst."

Applejack shocked her head and had a sad look on her face. "Nope, not even close, the worst one is why ah asked you to come hear."

Twilight hung her head forward "I'm lessoning."

Applejack cleared her throat before continuing again "Well, last night I dreamt that I myself was a changeling, ah was surrounded by hundreds of the in what ah guess was their hive, every pony was either in those cocoons that Celestia was in or been beat up by small groups, ah ran past all of them when ah saw them beating at ya, but when ah tried helping you, ya hit me and started calling me 'traitor, monster, layer, every pony else started chatting it, it was getting so loud I was pounding my head trying to wake up and then, that Queen showed up nd started to congratulate be for my efforts in bringing ya'll down, I swear I had never cried like that in my life Twi and then, and then my element of harmony appeared in front of my face, it then started cracking in font of my face as ah herd a horrible mail laugh and the when my nacelles shattered as a claw came out to grab me and, and the I wake up."

Applejack started to cry as Twilight watched, almost not believing in what her friend was saying, that she, Twilight Sparkle would call her, Applejack, one of her best friends a monster, she put a hoof on AJ's solder "Applejack, I would never call you any of those things, you one of my closest friends and nothing is going to change that."

Applejack's crying eased up a little and said "Ah know Twilight, ah know deep in my heart that you'd never say anything like that in a million years, but it all seamed so real, ah could feel the slime that maid up most of the walls and floor, the power of your hoof in ma face, Queen Chrysalis's hoof patting my solder and the heat from my necklaces the claw came at me, it was awful." She shudders.

Twilight tilts her head as a thought popped in it "Claw, what kind of claw is it?"

Applejack shrugged "Ah don't know, kinda like a bird claw, like an eagle… what, eagle claw, element necklace Twi?"

Twilight looked at her for a second in confusion before saw what Applejack was getting at "Why would Discord be involved?"

Applejack stood a bit on the bench "Ah don't know, ah not thought of that guy since we sealed him away."

Twilight started scratching her chin "Hum, it dose seem strange, but at lest you told me now and don't worry too much about it, I'll sort it out for you."

Applejack smiled at her and got of the bench "Thank Twi, it did feel good to get it out of my chest, ah… ouch." Applejack started to hold the back of her head as it sung in pain.

Twilight looked at were AJ was holding "Hum, when did you het that?" Applejack looked a her for a second "It look like a changeling bit you."

"What?" She then felt what would seem like two tooth marks on the back of her head, just burly hidden by her mane "Must have happened when ah got piled on, dose it look bad?"

Twilight shook "No but I'd see you about that"

They both agreed, as the headed back to the barn, Twilight went home and even Big Mac could see a difference in his sisters behavior, little did anyone know test that the two bite marks started glowing.

**12 hours later**

Applejack was struggling in the bed, her body covered in sweat. visions of ponies been turned into changelings or go threw torched, the next thing she saw was a hole field hoof.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honesty living a lie chapter 2**

Applejack stared at her hoof foe what seamed like an eternity. _This can't be?! _She thought, eyes focusing on her hoof, then a pain in her body caused her to scream, she then looked at the rest of her body, their was parts of her body where turning a grayish black, this was too painful to be a dream. She began to thrash her body left and right, the covers on her bed flow of and she knocked her bed side table in front of the door, even causing it to lock in the poses, she fell to the floor and continued thrashing, screaming and bumping anything within reach of her body, she then yelled without thinking "HELP, SOME PONY HELP ME!"

She got her answer in the form of frantic knocking and the voice of her big brother sounding nervous, "AJ, *knock knock* AJ what going on in there, *bang bang* c'mon unlock the door please."

Big Mac started to try and ram the door but the bed side table stops him and the fact that Mac wasn't using his full strength in the fear that he may overdo it and hurt Applejack if she was behind the door. Apple Bloom came out of her room with a sacred look on her face wile hearing her sister scream, "Mac, what's happening?"

Big Mac was banging his shouldering the door "I don't know Apple Bloom *Bam* But yur sister's in danger and we need to get in there, sat!"

Inside the bed room, Applejack saw her once orange fur become a black shell, sparks of green energy sparked back and toroth as she fealty her body go throw a hideous metamorphosis as her brother tried to get in the room to save her, but then the pain stopped and so did the screaming, Applejack picked herself up and saw a mirror in front of her, it was shared but she could still se her reflection in it, she got up and got closer to see herself, _that's… that's not me, that can't be me, I can't be a changeling, can I?_

What she saw was a grayish black bug shell, she saw also two sharp fangs on her muzzle, her eyes were all green, not like her pony eyes there were white with green irises and black pupils, now they were all green and hot lighter as they got closer to where the pupils were suppose to be, she saw a horn on her forehead, it wasn't lit a unicorn all strata and blunt but curved and sharp, her mane looked almost the same, was riddled with holes was a platinum blond, she then looked to her body, her hoofs had holes and, a pear of transparent bug wing parodied from a orange plate on his back, not like a regular changeling shell witch was dark blue, her tail was the same as her mane, the only thing that was familiar was the white freckles on her face and her cutie mark, she was surprised, scared and mostly sad, she was one of them, one of the monsters from her dreams, one of the monsters that attacked Canterlot, she learned fast that changelings had tear glands as she began crying, she even smashed what was left of the mirror with her hoof knowing that her now shell couldn't get cut.

Finally Bog Mac bucked a hole in the door and reached his hoof to unlock the door and with a large humph he pushed the door open and knocked the table out of the way, when he looked up to fined his sister he only found a large bug like pony sitting in front of him, remembering what Applejack and her friends said about what a changeling looked like, he tensed up and stood in a protective pose in front of Apple Bloom, "What are you doing here creature, what have done with Applejack, what have you done with mha sister?!"

Applejack's voice died in her throat, _'she'_ was Applejack, thou not anymore, her eyes were still streaming tears but now sporting a face that was a mixture of sorrow and betrayal as her brother a foreruns rage that was only shown by her brother once in a blue moon. But it dropped a little as he looked her over more carefully as he started reconsidering some of the feathers, the mane and tail sale, the freckles, the cutie mark, Big Mac knew changelings can there appears but only in to other ponies, ether this changeling was a very bad shape shifter or, Apple Bloom stepped in from behind Big Mac hiding behind his legs as she saw the changeling, but like her brother, she saw what he was seeing, they then know test the sobs it was doing, the voice sounded so familiar and yet there was a slight clicking snarl to it but there was no dote the voice was of someone they knew, Apple Bloom stepped forward "Applejack?" she asked, fearing she was not wrong, bat at the same time she wished she was wrong that this thing was her sister.

"Stay back." Applejack whispered thro her sobs, Apple Bloom traded to move up to her but Applejack jolted to the far side of the room with surprising speed "Stay away, please just stay away!" because Applejack was having all those nightmares it got awfully hot so she had opened the window, she went for it and squeezes throe and fell to the floor with a thud, not hesitating she got up and galloped away, tears still streaming as she knew she cud no longer be with her family or friends ever again.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom yelled out of the window after Applejack, but she didn't faultier with her pace, she saw it was just about 5 am and there was hardly any pony up, but because she wasn't looking where she was going she bumped into some pony.

It was a gray pegasus with a blond mane and tail and a batch of bubbles as a cutie mark, she had a saddle back full of letters and small parcels, when the pegasus opened her eyes after rubbing her head as her eyes pointed in two directions, Applejack recognized her as Derpy, she tilted her head and looked at Applejack oddly, "Applejack are you okay?" her only response was Applejack bursting into more tears as she got up and ran past Derpy towards the Ever Free Forest, Derpy just watched and sat there in confusion, "Was it something I said?" she asked.

**30 minutes later**

Twilight awoke to the sound of frantic knocking at her door, Spike was far too asleep to answer it so she went down stares, wend she opened the door she saw a frantic Apple Bloom crying and shivering at the door "Twilight come quick, somthin happened to Applejack!" she yelled.

Twilight's ears perked up "What happened, what's going on?"

"She… she…-" It was as if what she wanted to say was the hardest thing to say "-She's a changeling!" she cried, throwing her front hoof on Twilight's left hoof.

Twilight's eyes widen at the sound of those words and the site of the filly's crying "What?!" she yelled, leaning gown to see her pleader "What are you taking about, what happened?!"

Apple Bloom steadied herself up and cleared her trout "Just a half hour ago, ah woke up to hear my sister screaming so loud she could give Princess Luna's royal Canterlot voice a run for its bits, and there was a green glow in her room a Big Mac tried to get in, and when we finally got in, she.. She was… was, it was her but its like some pony turned into one, she must have been so scared she jumped out the window and ran of to who knows were."

Twilight steadied Apple Bloom up, she never any good with little filly's but her friend needed her right now, she needed to fined Applejack "Apple Bloom, do you know where she went or would go?"

Apple Bloom shuck her head "No, no ah don't, ah was hoping that when ah found you, yu could help her."

Twilight sighed but know that in a way she did the right thing "Okay, if we're going to help Applejack, we need to find her."

"Did some pony say Applejack?" came a vice from behind, Twilight and Apple Bloom turned to see Derpy flying towards them with a look of concern as she saw Apple Bloom crying.

"Derpy, have you seen Applejack?" Twilight asked

Derpy nodded "Ye. I saw her about half an hour ago when I was doing my early morning rounds, she bumped into me, or I bumped into her, ether why I asked her if she was okay but she just cried and ran for the Ever Free Forest, actually now that I think about it, she did look odd, did she get caught in some poison joke again and turn black?" Twilight just stared at Derpy, she wasn't a random as Pinkie Pie and wasn't as stooped as ponies say she was but her habit of been slow on an outcome was as odd as her eyes.

**Meanwhile, in the Ever Free Forest**

Applejack didn't know how long or how far she was in the forest but she found a small water fall, she sat at the bottom of the stream looking at her reflection once again, her tears joining the stream as they fell from her face, _I'm a monster _thought as she stead at herself, not knowing what to do, she knew nothing about changelings other then the fact that they were creatures that steal love and positive emotions to survive, they can shape shift, fly and us magic, after experiencing first hand what they can do at the wedding in Canterlot, she knew that they were dangerous, but why was she one, what happened, her thoughts moved to the bite at the back of her neck, when she was pined down by those changelings all disguised as her one must have bit her in the back of he neck when she was struggling, maybe changelings have some sort of poison that can in time turn ponies into one of them, it maid some sense, if an attack fail in some way one of them is still with the enemy and as she would change, they would take them, or in this case 'her' and make see things their way, not that it matter now, she was a changeling, and that's all that maters now.

Just then she herd a growl and large foot steps behind her, she turned her head to see a manticore standing there, looking at her,, she closed her eyes and hung her head down, she knew the manticore would see her as a quick snack, she couldn't be a changeling but she was no longer a pony, to be honest, death would be a relief for her, but the manticore just stood the, staring at her, which wasn't too surprising, he had probably never seen a changeling before, then it moved slowly towards her and sniffed at her, then it liked her, Applejack was court of grade as she looked up at it, it then seemed to smile at her as it then moved to the river for a drink, _"Is that the manticore that Fluttershy pulled the throne out of?" _she questioned, when it seemed to have had it's fill it flow of back into the woods, _Dose that manticore recognize me?"_ she questioned again.

Why would that creature just leave her even if it did know her, Fluttershy did say that they could be friendly to ponies if you hade the right touch, but she wasn't a pony any… A thought crossed her mind, she wasn't a pony but she was still Applejack, she still hade feelings for her family and friends, come to think of it, she still felt emotions like sorrow, fear and 'love', she the smacked her head with her hoof, _what am I doing?, _her family weren't shore but realized it was her and were willing to help her, and even thou she didn't know Derpy that well, she was more Fluttershy's and Rainbow Dash's friend but when they bumped into each other she was concerned for her, she hade to know if they would excepted her still as a friend before she'd wallow in misery, with this new resolve she picked herself up and decided to get back to Ponyville, see if her friend and family saw her as a monster or still there Applejack that they knew and loved.

The only question now was getting back.

She didn't follow an actual path and just ran throw the trees in the fear that some pony or someone would follow her, but now she was lost, stumbling around she felt she was been watched by someone.

*Snap, twang* "AAAahhh!" Within a split second she was snared in a net and hoisted up in the air "What in the Sam hay is going on?" she then herd a small bell giggle and foe about five minutes she hung up there, not shore wither to escape or fined out who her captors where, besides what ever rope they used was hard and some fort of slime on it maid it test awful, she then saw a figure emerged fro the mist, it looked like a pony but it had different feathers, like black and white stripes and gold rings on its ears, neck and right hoof, "Zecora!"

The zebra tilted her head and raised an eye brow, "How do you obtain my name, maybe the pony you're trying to frame." She rhymed.

Applejack struggled in the net "Zecora, it's me, Applejack." She tried to convince her zebra friend, she could tell she had a slight clicking, snarl to her voice but it still had that usual Appleloosa twang and was still was recognizable.

Zecora narrowed her eyes "How can you be Applejack, she has nether a horn or wings on her back." She said as the changeling struggled in the net she set up, when Twilight told her about the invasion, she set up traps prevent any unwelcome guests into her house.

This is what Applejack feared, Zecora didn't believe that she was who she says she was, but she know tests that Zecora's face began to lighten as she saw the fetchers that everyone else know tested, "Zecora, ah know ah my seem like a changeling and in a way I am but you gotta believe me, ah am Applejack" she said, trying to believe it herself, Zecora then went to a rope ad un tide it from a tree and gently settled her down, but when Applejack was down, Zecora stared her in the eye, it was rater intimidating like a stern judge on a quivering criminal.

It then soften as a smile came across Zecora's face "You are Applejack I must apologies, I can see the truth in your eyes."

Applejack sighed in relief, "Thanks Zecora."

Zecora nodded and stood up "Yes now let's go to back my hut, let's see if we can get you out of this rut." She started walking toward her hut.

Applejack ears perked up as she started following Zecora "What are you say-… have ye got a cure?"

Zecora smile grew as se turned to her friend in need "In my books there are cures of many, in them there is such a remedy."

**1 hour later at the trail to Zecora's hut**

Twilight Sparkle and Apple Bloom walked throw the forest to Zecora's hut, Twilight had a determined expression wile Apple Boom tried to stop herself from crying constantly again, they decided that if Applejack was in the Ever Free Forest, Zecora was the best finding what was needed in there, Twilight knocked at the door and said "Zecora, you home?"

Some ruffling and slight clattering Zecora answered the door "Ah Twilight Sparkle and Apple Bloom just the two I wanted to see, would you two like to come inside with me?"

Twilight and Apple Bloom looked at each other before entering "Zecora, were here because of Applejack… she's." Zecora then put her hoof up to her gently to quiet her.

Zecora's ears then dropped "Has become a changeling yes I know, I found her in one of my nets come and I shall show." She motioned them in.

Apple Bloom eyes widened as she ran in, hearing that her sister is here "Applejack-" she yelled, there was no one in the room but them three, then a pear of blank green eyes shun throw the cartons that led to another room, Apple Bloom saw them an moved a few steps towards them "Applejack, is… is that you?"

"Yes Apple Bloom." Applejack said as she walked out, showing her hole body to everyone present, tears started in Apple Bloom's eyes again she saw what was her sister standing in front of her, Applejack looked to Twilight who was standing next to Zecora, Twilight has her hoof over her moth in shock not believing that this thing was her friend, Applejack held her head down "Apple Bloom, ah'm… ah'm sor…"

The next thing Applejack knew, she was tackled to the ground by her little sister as she raped her hoofs around her chest, tears coming out like a river, "Applejack, please don't do that again, please don't leave me!"

The tackle felt like Applejack got hit with a cannon ball, but that didn't mater right now, what did was her sister as she raped her hoofs around the little filly and held her close "App… Apple Bloom, ah am so sorry ah did that, can you ever forgive me?"

Apple Bloom cried "You're my big sister Applejack, ah love you and will always forgive ya no mater whaut." Both of them sat there for a wile crying in each others arms, Twilight stood there watching the two, she cried knowing how hard it can be to have almost loose someone close to you, like how Queen Chrysalis almost made her loose Shining Armor her big brother, now Apple Bloom almost lost her big sister, it was okay for Twilight, she was a young mare, but Apple Bloom was a filly, far too young to loose some pony close as Applejack was, she turned to Zecora to say something but stopped as she saw a tear coming from the zebra's eye, Zecora looked at Twilight and realized she herself was crying.

Zecora wiped the tear from her face as Twilight asked "Is there anything we can do for her?" she dried her tears and cleared her throat as Zecora moved to a book.

"Yes indeed but we must act fast, for I'm afraid the opportunity my not last." Zecora flicked throw the pages of the book.

Apple Bloom looked up at her "What do ya mean?" still holding on to Applejack.

Applejack looked at her young sister "z=Zecora say's that even thou ah now a changeling, ah'm still mutating."

Zecora sighed and turned to look at them, leavening Twilight to read the book "A changeling's venom must be quick to sever, or else Applejack will be a changeling 'forever'."

Apple Bloom clenched at Applejack's chest "But that's not goanna happen, I'm not letting that happen." She looked at Applejack as she said that last part.

Applejack Smiled and ruffled at Apple Bloom's mane "Ah can grainy yur not letting that happen." She said, sounding more like her good old self, she looked to Twilight, "What's the book say Twi?"

Twilight smiled as se turned to them, lifting the book with her magic "Well it almost all good news, it says that the permanent mutation is three times as long as the physical one, and since you were bit three weeks ago, that ruefully means that that wont happen for just over two month and wile the antidote is slow and compacted, it takes just about a week to make."

Zecora nodded and pulled out some herbs from her shelves "Wile the forest provides most of my needs, I'll need other ingredients like more herbs and seeds."

Twilight analyzed the book thither "Most of these ingredients can be found in Ponyville, me and the girls will gladly help you fined these Zecora."

Applejack looked to Twilight "Do, do they know?" she asked, kind of nervously.

"Spike knows and Derpy understands, I told spike to get every pony to come her to help look for you and Derpy pinkie prosiest not to tell any pony outside us about it."

Applejack let out a chuckle "Can't argue with a pinkie promise."

Just then there was another knock at the door, Zecora went o answer it and saw Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Spike standing there, Rainbow stepped forward "Were here to help look for Applejack." She said.

Zecora smiled "There's no need to look for you friend, just step inside and your search will end." She stead to the side and allowed them a way in.

Everyone sighed in relief "Oh thank goodness, is she alright?" Rarity asked, she generally didn't like going into such dirty place like the forest but she would still do it for her friend.

Zecora motioned them in, Rainbow Dash went in first followed by Rarity and then Fluttershy and Spike and last Pinkie bound in, and when they saw Applejack they sheared a gasp, Fluttershy naturedly hid behind everyone else, Rarity almost fainted but quickly regained control of herself, Fluttershy peeked her head out and asked quietly "Is that you Applejack?"

Applejack lowered her head and closed her eyes "Te, ye it is, as much as ah hate to admit it.", Apple Bloom unsealed up to her to comfort her, Twilight stayed close and placed a hoof on her solder, levitated the book back to Zecora.

They stayed quiet for some time until the entire group waked up to Applejack, they looked at their one earth pony friend with nervousness and uncertainty, then out of nowhere Fluttershy gently put her arms around Applejack's neck, Spike soon followed then everyone began hugging at her, Applejack began to feel a strange tingling sensation and the smell of something sweet, it started when Apple Bloom tacked her but it was stronger now, it smelt like it was coming from everyone else, was this 'love' she was smelling, she didn't during it up but smiled "Ye, ye all okay with this?"

Fluttershy whispered "Of course we are Applejack."

Rarity continued after Fluttershy "Your still you darling, even if you seem… scary you our friend."

Rainbow started rubbing her hoof hard into Applejack's mane "Yeah, we're not letting some no good bugs pull us apart, and if any pony says otherwise, I'll make them think twice about it."

Applejack then looked to Twilight "We're all your friends Applejack, we love you and care for you no mater what, and we'll help you throe this, I swear on it."

Applejack became choked up about this, all her friends standing buy even like this, and they were, in a Pinkie Pie sort of whey, her best friends forever "Th… thanks girls." She said.

Pinkie bounced in front of Applejack "Hay…" she then reached round her back and pulled something out "You forgot this." What she pulled out made Applejack's eyes widen so much she cud swear they almost would have fallen out.

It was her hat, Applejack realized that since she ran out she didn't take her hat with her, leaning her head, Pinkie placed the hat on her head, she adjusted it on her head and looked at her friend with a smile "This feels a bit more like it." She said with some comfort and a little of he good old pride.

Spike gave out a small chuckle "You know what the funny thing is."

Twilight looked at Spike with a raised eye brow "What is it Spike."

"At lest for now, I'm not the only member of the group who's not a pony anymore." Everyone began laughing, enjoying the time together, as friend should.


	3. Chapter 3

**Honesty living a lie – chapter 3**

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were all in a clearing in Sweet Apple Acers, everyone else went their separate ways to do various tasks, Spike is with Zecora helping to fined various plants in the forest, Fluttershy and Rarity are each looking fore what ingredients that are available in town and Apple Bloom went to the barn to get Big Macentage and Granny Smith and tell them what's going on, Twilight got a book in front of her she had in her library, the book was the only one she had on changelings, she had already sent a letter to the Princess and told her of the recent events, Celestia replied with a letter saying to keep an eye on Applejack and monitor her progress wile she will handle sending the ingredients that can not be found in the forest or in town, Twilight got to the page she was looking for.

"Okay, this page here says how a changeling's power works from what I have, with any luck you'll be able to shape shift in no time." Twilight said, looking at the book, scanning throe the information.

Rainbow hovered over Twilight "So… this is the only book you have on them?" she asked.

Twilight nodded "Changelings are even more obscure then dragons, according to Celestia, the last changeling sightings were over three to fore hundred years ago, and even then they never attempted anything as big as the invasion at Canterlot." She continued reading.

Applejack walked up to her and asked "Anything useful in there Twi?"

Twilight looked up and smiled "Well your in some luck, says her their metamorphic abilities are as natural as unicorn magic, you just need to focuses on a form and it will come to you."

"Alright." Applejack closed her eyes and started thinking, she the thought to focuses on it as hard as she could, it looked almost like she was a unicorn trying to conger up a extra large spell, a green light enveloped her and disappeared as quickly as it came, she looked up to her friends "Did it work?"

Pinkie pulled out a large full body mirror out of what seemed like to the others out of nowhere pushed it in front of Applejack, whet she saw maid her heart jump, in front of her was a familiar orange earth pony with a blond mane and tail, apple cutie mat and proper pony green eyes "Ah did it!" she jumped up in the air with a huge smile.

Rainbow flow up to her and gave her a hi hoof "Sweet work AJ, you're you!"

Pinkie started hoping a round "Yay that means you can do other ponies and if you can do other ponies then you can do me but unlike that other changeling I asked to do me an that I told him 'I've seen better' but I'm shore you'll do much better job then him!" she continued bouncing and taking if her usual fast tone that not many seemed to understand or catch up with.

Twilight shuck her head and road her eyes but let out a small chuckle, _Good old Pinkie,_ she thought as she waked up to Applejack "How do you feel?" she asked.

Applejack looked at her hoof with a puzzled expression "Its kina weird, it feels like ma skin it kina feels like ah'm wearing some pony else's skin, like a full body costume."

Just then, Apple Bloom came out of into the clearing, when she saw Applejack as her pony self, she ran up and bounced "Ya lard to change already?!" she said all wide eyed and smiling.

Applejack ruffled her little sisters hear "Well ah ant staying in changeling form forever and ah ant cowering as one wile you, Mac and Granny do all the work am ah?"

Apple Bloom beamed up at her sister and turned to the path she arrived "You two can come out now!" she yelled to a bush.

Granny Smith staggered out of the bush looking half asleep, she turned to the bush she came out of with a annoyed look on her face "Come on Macentage , come see yur sister."

Big Mac's head popped out of the bush "Ah… ah can't do it Granny, ah'm just too scared to even face her after what ah called he." He said, remembering she called Applejack a creature.

Granny Smith scoffed "Ya called you sister worse things in the past as a youngun and she still speaks to ya, this aint no different, now move your caboose ya big lug." She commanded, Big Mac reluctantly followed her to the girls, Applejack and Apple Bloom walked up to them until they met "Now Miss Twilight told us that you got yur self turned into one of those change, me… chaaa… me urn thingies."

Applejack chucked at her grandma's forgetfulness "It's a changeling Granny and…" she felt a little nerves, she looked to Apple Bloom who gave her an encouraging nod, with a deep breath Applejack dropped her pony form to reveal her new face, the wings, the horn, the fangs, the holes.

Big Mac's ears flopped as he recognized the 'creature' in front of him, knowing this was his sister, Granny Smith just tilted her head and knocked her hoof on Applejacks face like a door "Ganges, you didn't need to run away over this, honestly you youngun's are so pushy about ye'all outer appearance stuff."

Applejack was taken back, out of all the reactions she expected from Granny Smith, this was the lest of them "Yu, ya really don't mined?" she asked, surprisingly.

Granny Smith stopped knocking at AJ's head and put her hoof on her shoulder "Yu still an apple, and we apples stick together no mater what, aint nuthin going to change that, will always forgive each other, specking of witch."

They turned to Big Mac who looked at them uncomfortable but moved up till he was a few inches from his sister "Applejack, ah am mighty sorry for what ah said this morning, ah just saw you and…" what ever he was going to say next was interrupted by Applejack jumping up onto her back legs as her front ones wrapped around his neck.

"Its okay Mac, you was just protecting yar family, ah know ah would have done the same, and ah forgive ya." Applejack said as she nuzzled Big Mac "Its my who should be sorry for running of like that." Small tears trialed down her face as she said those last words.

Big Mac looked at her, almost not believe what she was saying 'she' was sorry, as it sunk in, one of his hoofs went around and started patting Applejack on the back "Then ah forgive you too."

Apple Bloom an Granny Smith joined in the embrace, Twilight and Rainbow Dash stood proudly as their friend was back with her family, were she belongs, Pinkie had got herself a hanky and wiped her own tears in an over the top manner, Applejack re-morphed into her pony self as the group hug broke "Well lets quit burning day light and get back on seagull!" Applejack hollered, everyone agreed and all headed back to the barn, Twilight, Pinkie and Rainbow close behind.

Applejack and Twilight walked along side each other, Applejack then asked "Twilight, do ya know anything about tingly feelings and sweet smells?" Twilight gave her an odd look like she never expected a question like that "Well, see every time I get hugged or some pony's been nice to me there's this sweet smell in the are and m'ah body fells this tingling sensation and ah fell... more hole."

Twilight pondered this before figuring "Maybe you felling love energy." Applejack gave the same look she gave her when she asked the question "Well, changelings feed on love right, they can eat solid foods but they cant gain nurturance from them like we can, they most are said to steal love and drain their victims dry into a withered husk-" Applejack winced at the idea that she now possessed that ability, that what she said almost happened to Shining Armor, that thanks to that Queen, Twilight almost lost her brother but she let her continue "But if love is freely given, that last part will not happen, sins you our friend, we love you and our love becomes your food."

Applejack gave of sigh of relief "Good, draining ponies to husks, how do they sleep at night?" she said but still thinking on what would have happened if they had failed.

Twilight knew what Applejack was thinking "I know you think I hate all changeling, wile that is partially true, it was relay Queen Chrysalis who was to blame, according to this book, changeling obey most of their rulers orders with little to no question, its said that some become individuals and go on their own, some are good some are evil, its not said in stone that all changelings are evil, we where just unfortunate that she was." Twilight remembered how foul Chrysalis was.

Applejack nodded "Ah recon it'll take a lot of apologizing and making up before you forgive her for what he did to ya brother hau." As asked jokingly.

Twilight squinted "Ye, a lot, but I'd be open to it if that ever happen but I doubt it." She equally joked

Applejack then said in a flat blunt tone "Eeyup."

**Meanwhile at the changeling hive in the far west**

"GGHHHRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Echoed a sharp female voice in the halls of the hive.

A lone changeling buzzed throe the hall with a large bag of ice, their Queen just got back five days ago and she had a headache the size of the sun, the changeling finally maid it to the thrown room, the actual thrown looked like a lard round bed with no sheets or pillows, the walls where oozy black and some lanterns glowed green "Your ice your majesty." The changeling offered the Queen in a tiny buzzing voice, the Queen looked at him with some disgust but levitated it from his hoofs to her forehead.

"You may leave now." She commanded, the changeling nodded and flow of, he personally didn't what to stick around to fined out what she was going to do, when he left there were only three other changeling with the Queen, one High-General ho had armor that looked more demonic the some of the Commanders with blades on the shoulders and a helmet that looked like a skull, he hade a scar on his left eye that looked like it was blinded so he can not see throe it, the other was a female nears maid that was wrapping some bandages around Chrysalis's right hoof, lastly was a royal grade, the grade changelings looked different from the drones, they where bigger, bulkier, tougher, but less bright then any of the drones, they didn't even have wings to fly, none have ever vented from the hive because they are bread to stay in and grade the hive to the end of their days, witch means no pony has ever seen or herd of a grade changeling, Queen Chrysalis started muttering under her breath "so close, so close, so close…"

The High-General walked a little closer to Chrysalis "My lady, are you still frustrated by our defeat three weeks ago?" be said with a hint of smugness.

She stood up, knocking the nears of the hoof she was working on and yelled at him "OF CORESE I'M FRUSTATED!" She winced at the pain from her hoof caused her to drop back down, the nears fearfully went back tending to it "We was so close, so very close but that Twilight foiled our plan, cures her love for her brother, cures all of those ponies and their love, how we only feed it and can't feel it."

The High-General was unfazed by the out burst, and begin talking "It's a guilty plusher I fine we have, feeding on a emotion we don't believe in, wile I my have had my doubts, I was overjoyed when you overthrown you mother fore hundred years ago, how she though we cud make peace with them, but I had hoped you invasion of Canterlot would have been a success." He paced in front of her.

She watched him pace "I know High-General Razor Fang, I over powered Celestia herself, captured Mi Amore Cadenza and those Twilight and her friends, next thin I know their taking about how love can save the an then… well I think you know the rest." He then adjusted the bad on her head as she went into deep though "Where did I go so wrong."

Razor Fang rolled his only working eye "What happened in the past is of little importance, what matters now is that we gather up our forces and plan a revenge stick, but where?" he stopped pacing pout a hoof on his chin.

Queen Chrysalis gave it some thought, what would be the beat place to restart the invasion, and how can she stop Twilight Sparkle, the idea suddenly hit her "That's it!" she said razing her head, causing the nears to jump back.

"What's it?" High-General Razor Fang said, idly curios.

Chrysalis explained "Don't you see, if Twilight tried to foil my plans once she will most certainly try to do it again, we can't afford that so we need her unable to do so." She smiled as if she had already won.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." He said, looking at his Queen and mentally kicking himself as if he's missing something.

Chrysalis continued "You already know that a changelings venom can turn ponies into one of us do you not?" Razor Fang nodded "Shall I tell you a secret, few of our race know this, but most of the previous queen of the past where not pour born, some ponies where turned into queens or even from time to time kings because the previous one felt that their most hated rival will become their most powerful allies."

The High-General started putting the peaces together "So what you saying is, we capture this Twilight Sparkle and make her one of us." The Queen smiled and nodded, letting out a maniacal chuckle, he then finally got it "Ah ye of course, the sentimental fools will be blinded by the idea of a cure to rallied that the brain washing poses we do to then had changed her, outside and in, it will be to her as if she was one of us from berth."

"And with her at our side she will tell us everything she know, with her magical ability's, she will help us over throw the Princesses one and for all and allow rise to the status we rightfully deserve, the only thing we must do now however is white for the rest of our army."

High-General Razor Fang nodded again "I agree, most of our forces are coming back from the other end of Equestrea, one our army is close to full strength once more, we will send our best spies to fined and apprehend her, and use the town she is resident at as starting point for the new invasion."

Chrysalis begins to laugh "Yes, soon, Equestrea will be finally ours, Muh hahahaha, AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Her laugh echoed throe the hive once more, some changeling were relived that she was back to her old self, others where not so shore.

**Sweet Apple Acers, three day later**

Twilight was watching Applejack wile she worked, she hade gained the ingredients she had requested from Celestia and sent them to Zecora's hut, for these past few day Applejack was living her life a usual, she had stayed mostly at the farm, never going out unless she was in the company of one of her friend or family, Applejack had learned to shape shift into others much to her dismay, Pinkie kept asking for beading for Applejack to turn into her until she finally gave in somewhere down the line, it kept Pinkie amused for a while and even Apple Bloom the other crusaders had gotten use to it, Sweetie Belle had asked Rarity multiple times what was going on until Rarity decided it was time, Scootaloo was a bit more compacted but Rainbow Dash managed to convince her,, they called it the Cutie Mark Crusaders triad secret, Derpy even said that no rumors had gotten out about Applejack been a changeling but they did notes the packages been delivered to the liberty and Zecora coming into town more often, but other then that there's nothing for anyone to worry about.

After the work was done, the crusaders hade come fro another day of crazy shenanigans to try and get there cutie marks, Applejack often changed into some of the ponies in town and acted in goofy way to entertain them, she said she had a special treat for them.

"Whache got for us this time Applejack." Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack smiled and sniggered "Lets just say ah've wanted to do this for some time." She stood in front of the and begin to focus, the girls sat and watched in amazement as the green energy enveloped her and when it faded, they saw a familiar white unicorn in front of them "Hello darlings, I'm Rarity and like to make a dreamer queen of myself buy making dresses and spending three hours putting on makeup and all sorts of thing that are just relay a waste of my time half the time." She said in Rarity's voice and manner of specking, she still remembered what her aunt and uncle tauter her how to speech back in Manehatton so it wasn't that hard.

The three fillies started laughing so hard they fell over and started rolling on the floor, Applejack turned back to herself and laughed with them, Twilight just giggled in the distance, watching them.

Sweetie Belle wiped a tear from her face "That's Rarity all over!" she laughed.

Scootaloo tried to take throe her laughter "AJ, you are so awesome, I mean, not Rainbow Dash awesome but still awesome."

Applejack laughing slowed down "Ye, it's been fun been able to do things like this, but it'll be great been an true earth pony again." She said, she then saw Apple Bloom nuzzle under her right hoof.

Apple Bloom then hugged wile smiling "It doesn't matter ether way, changeling or earth pony, your still my bid sister Applejack." She said.

Applejack hugged her little sister back "And no matter how good of a shape shifter ah am, ante nothin going to 'change' that." They all sheared another laugh, Applejack then look to Twilight "Hay Twilight, mined weighting a letter to the Princess."

Twilight got a pace of paper and her quill out of her bag and walked up to them "Okay Applejack, fire away."

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Ah know you may fell sorry for what has happened to me, but you needn't be, cause my friends have given me more then enough help and support to help me throe this, if a problem occurs in your life, ya don't run away, nor do you go on what you think your friend will think of you, if you give it a chance, and see what they really think of you, you won't half to worry about anything, because your true friend will except you no mater what you are, and your family_

_Yours sincerely, Applejack_

**Canterlot castle, that night**

Celestia had finished the letter as she sat on her thrown, her younger sister Luna sat beside her, lessoning in on what had happened "Thank goodness miss Applejack haze such good friends to help her in her time of need." Luna stated, knowing how isolated Applejack must be feeling.

Celestia rolled up the scroll and paced it on the side, smiling at Luna "Twilight has gone so far in her lessons on friendship, I'm proud of her for what she's doing for her friends."

"I hear that." The two looked down to see Twilight's brother Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cabence.

Celestia smiled and walked down from her thrown with Luna by her side "Ah yes, how are the repeats in Canterlot going?"

Cadence stepped forward "We're just ahead of coagula, with any luck we'll finished by the end of the week." She know test the scroll on the side of Celestia's thrown, she smiled as she knew who it was from "How's my new sister in law doing?"

Celestia chuckled "She and her friend are still helping Applejack coup, but soon they will have the cure ready."

"Yes, as soon as the zebra, Zecora has the antidote prepped for miss Applejack, thing will become bat to normal, as it should be." Luna said

Cabence nodded "Twilight has done so much since she moved to Ponyville." She noted

"She's done a lot of thing for every pony-" Shining began "I mean think about it, if Twily hadn't been with us, you two would never be together again, those changelings would have token over all of Equestrea, and we wouldn't have never got marred-" he put his hoof on Cadence's "we all owe her everything as she has burn us and kept us all together." Everyone else nodded in agreement, if anything had happened differently, if Twilight hade never become Celestia's student, they would never be were they are now, they would never be united as a family, in unity, peace, order and harmony.

"Ur, bllllllllllllak, if I have to lesson to another peace of poorly written, cheesy, friendship based dialog I'm going to need a barfe bag." Came a echoed voice in the room.

Everyone started looking in all directions, trying to locate the voice, they then saw the grades try to enter the room as the voice spoke but the door slammed in their faces, shutting them out, Celestia recognized the voice, _it can't be, not now. _She thought, they all turned to a certain stain glass window, then a certain pitcher started to move, the pitcher of a mish-mashed creature, it smiled at them.

"Don't look so surprised, you shoaled have known you would have had to deal with me again sooner or later." It said smugly as they look at him with mixers of shock and anger.

Celestia stepped in front of the hole group, uttering one word under her breath "Discord."


	4. Chapter 4

**Honesty living a lie 4**

The fore stood before the window frame, Shining Armor stood protectively in front of Cadence wile she surprised at the creator in the frame smile evilly at them, Luna had herself in a combat position, eyes full of anger and Celestia stood firm in front of them all, showing the same fury as her younger sister.

"Now now, this is no way to treat an old friend." The spirit of disharmony said, sounding like he was expecting a prize for been here.

Celestia pounded her hoof to the ground "Discord, what is going on here, how…" she was stopped at Discord razed a paw up to silence her.

"How am I here when I was once again turned into another garden ornament of tourists not too long ago?" he said smugly, then he suddenly jumped out of the window like he just jumped of a large chare and hovered over them, he looked exactly the same as he would in person but this time the looked different, he was practically see throw, like a ghost version of himself "Wouldn't you like to know." He floated down until he was a few feet in front of them.

Luna tilted her head as she realized why he was like this "Astro projection?" she asked.

Discord clapped his paw and talon "Well done there little Nightmare, least someone knows how I here and there." He smiles as Luna narrowed her eyes even more at him, knowing that he hit a nerve.

Celestia started to ponder "But this can't be, the elements sealed you in stone and sealed your powers in side with you." She stated.

Discord started leaning in mid air as he explained "Need I remained you Celestia that it takes six elements of harmony to seal me and my powers in stone, six ponies must remain worthy of their element till the day they die, but if at least one of them is no longer worthy, the prison cracks, and I can get out at lest a small proportion of my magic until… well I think you can figure out the rest." He looked at them as thy start putting the paces together, Celestia's face became more white then usual, Discord smile grow as he gave her a nod "Yes, oh poor Applejack."

Cadence was baffled "But it can't be, how can Applejack no longer worthy of been an element." She flinched as his eyes shot at her.

"Oh it's quite simple my dear sweet little Cadenza." he leaned over to her to explain but was cut of by a furious white unicorn.

Shining Armor pointed his horn threateningly ghostly draconaquus "You keep away from my wife, monster." Celestia and Luna looked on in worry as Discord seemed unparsed by the threatening display.

"Now that's just rude-" Discord reaches over to grab Shining Armor's left check and sharply yanked it right, when Shining Armor recovered he looked up at him still with anger but slight confusion, he was about to say something but soon realized that his lips were zipped shut, quit literally "Even you gave that changeling Queen some manors and she almost destroyed your entire wedding."

Shining Armor tried to say something but it came out muffled, Cadence came up to him, trying to stop him from making it worse "How do you know us, and how do you know of the wedding?" She asked.

Discord shook his head in slight annoyance "I may have been incased in stone at the time but I'm not completely oblivious to the outside would, with all that chaos outside how could I have not know tests." Cadence stayed silent as he floated around the "And to answer your question before lover boy over here so rudely interrupted, one of the many things changelings have to do to get their food is lie, cheat, deceive, and Applejack is the element of honesty, trust worthy, reliable, truthful, something a changeling can never be, wily you, them, and her friend and family know, what of everyone else, some are as good of friend as the others are yet she doesn't even give a hint, and wile she dose her best t hide it, she files her head with self doubt of her fait, out of all the ponies or people you can lie to, the easiest one you can lie to is yourself, don't you think so Celestia?" he turned to Celestia who only humph as a response.

Luna stepped forward and pointed a hoof at him "Don't think your words of deception and lying will sway us, we will stop you as we always have done." She stated, a few notches heir and she'd be using the royal Canterlot voice.

Discord just rolled his eyes as he floated to Luna and Celestia one again "Oh blah blah blah, seriously Luna, your so much less fun now, all grown up and ruling with you big sister, but I bet you still don't get as much recognition then you disserve." He smiled again as Luna let out a small growl. _Was she always this easy to taunt?_ He thought.

Celestia stepped in front of Luna "You leave her alone Discord!" she demanded.

"Ye, like less interaction with other is going to help her socialize-" she swooped until his face was incest away from hers "You know, you look very tired, all these years must be getting to you, why not take a little NAP!" with out warning, he shot his paw throw her for head and into her skull, Celestia tried to pull herself away but was frozen in place, her scream was louder then anything Luna, Cadence or Shining Armor had ever heard.

As Discord pulled his paw out, a small yellow glowing orb came out in his hand, he then whacked as Celestia fell to the floor, Luna, Armor and Cadence came to her side as laid there, breathing but not move in **"WHAT HAS THOU DONE TO OUR SISTER?!"** Luna yelled in the royal Canterlot voice at last, her eyes full of rage and tears.

Discord just chuckle "Easy there girl, no need to set your mane ablaze, I just took a large amount of her energy so that she, wile alive, won't intervene with my planes as she did last time, this orb is just a physical manifestation of it, see this in why been a astro projection haze its quarks."

Luna yelled again **"THOU SHALE NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS FOULE DEED!" **Shining Armor tried to add to the threat but his moth was still zipped shut.

Discord started messing around with the ball in his hand like some sort of yo-yo "Too late, and don't bother trying to wake her up, shell stay like this until she gets this back, which will be oooooh, the next two or three thousand years, you know for pay back and all, you did you time on moon so I'll leave you to do what ever, anyway AS sprit of chaos and disharmony its my civic duty to spread chaos throw out the land, inspect my limited abilities now I still have a job to do, since I cant do any more damage here, I'll just leave you all to thing, see you all later every one MEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As he disappeared into thin air, his laughs echoed throw the hall, a small light flashed on Shining Armor's face and his moth was normal again, the doors burst open and a group of guards came in with spears and swords expecting a fight, instead they say Celestia of the floor as the captain of the guard and the other two princesses standing or kneeling over her body as the laugh faded.

**Ponyville library, one and a half hours later**

Twilight and Spike woke up at the usual time but they know tests immediately that something was wrong, it was at least seven thirty in the morning but the moon was still high in the sky, at this time the moon should have gone and the sun should be at lest over the horizon, Twilight checked all the clocks, they all said the same time "What's going on here, Spike would you mind righting a letter to the Princess asking if she's alright?"

Spike was on a desk with a scroll and quill "Way ahead of you Twilight, figured if you where conceded, I get one done in advance." He finished the letter and showed it to Twilight to make shore it was exemptible to send.

"Great job Spike, just get that sent and let's go get Applejack, apparently Zecora almost finished the cure." She said as she went down stares, Spike rolled up the letter and sent it with his fire breath.

Spike then followed Twilight out the door, few ponies where up but they all looked up to the sky, all wondering the same thing, some stopped to ask if she knew anything and she told them all that she and Spike had already sent the letter and hoped that a reply will come soon, after a few minutes she found Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy at the entrance to Sweet Apple Acers.

Twilight greeted everyone "Hay every pony, are you all whiting for Applejack?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash few up to he "Ye but what's up with it still been night, the sun should have been up two hours ago." She asked in confusion, Twilight looked to the others, all with the same expression.

Fluttershy said in her usual timid voice "Yes, my animal are very confused, the nocturnal one's are tired but aren't shore whether or not to go to bed and the diurnal one's are not shore if its time to go out."

"Ah hear ya." Everyone turned around to see Applejack trotting up with Apple Bloom "If it won't for my new night vision I'd would be bumping all over my house, everything with the Princess okay Twilight?" she asked as she joined the group.

Twilight shrugged "As I said to ever other pony in town, me and Spike sent a letter and hop for a reply soon, how are you holding up Applejack?" everyone looked to her.

AJ felt a little uncomfortable with all eyes on her but gave everyone a awkward smile "Been good ah guess no been in town much ad checking my shoulder more often then usual but fine non the less, ah jut hope today's the day." Even thou non of then others new it, she did have her doubts, but she new that Zecora had done so much for her doing this but still put on a brave face for her friends.

Twilight waked up to her "Today will be the day Applejack, come on lest see if Zecora's ready." They all set of for the forest, all worried about why it was still night but their min focus was on Applejack, all hopping o put this hole changeling thing behind them, if only they new what was going on.

**Meanwhile at the changeling hive**

"What, what did you say?" Chrysalis stood up in front of a scout that was sent to Canterlot for reconnaissance.

The scout shook in fear at his Queen's outburst "Something attacked the Princess and now most of Equestrea is now on full alert, guards are been posted on every town and city as we speak, the sun hasn't even come up." lucky for him, he was one of the Queens best scouts, the Queen simply mooched him, shod he had been anything less, she may have sent him to oblivion in two seconds flat.

High-General Razor Fang stood next to Chrysalis as she sat back down "Darn, this is just what we need, with Equestrea in a state of panic and paranoia, getting spies in will be almost impossible!" he paced around the thrown in thought.

Queen Chrysalis pondered "This is strange, the only reason I defeated Celestia was because of the power from Shining Armor's love, but someone or something has managed to enter the castle and knock her in a coma and escape into thin air, indeed who ever did this must be extremely powerful, far more so then I." then as she finished her ponder, a laugh came from the halls of the thrown room, all changelings stopped working and stared about franticly for the voice.

Chrysalis was on her hooves with her horn glowing, General Razor Fang was at her side "Who dares enter the hive, reveal yourself." The laughing continues.

Just then, a bright light, a familiar creator stood before them, some of the less experienced changelings quivered, some ready to attack, but all are un-shore as to what it was "What wrong my little changelings, have non of you ever seen a draconaquus before?" he said, more a statement the a question.

Chrysalis razed an eyebrow but was still aggravated by the intrusion "A draconaquus, but your all be extinct, how did you get in here past my armies?" she demanded to him.

Discord crossed his arms "I portended I was a bar of sop and gave them all the slip, oh but were are my manners, I'm Discord the-" he was about to offer his talon before Chrysalis spoke.

"Discord, as in the spirit of chaos and disharmony?" this came as a genuine shock, to have one of the most powerful bangs in all the would had come to you, but why?

Discord floated over to her, some changeling looked like they were ready to strike but Chrysalis motioned them still, he held his talon up "Why yes I am, Queen Chrysalis, are you a fan of my work?" she looked at it with awkwardness since he was practically see throe, he smirked "He he, oopsy, almost forgot, been a little hared doing things when your only projection of yourself."

Chrysalis seemed a little dum founded "No, not really, but I have herd story's, apparently you escaped a few months ago only to be sealed in stone once more." She notes his smile drop.

"Don't remained me, oh well, I guess setbacks are to be 'expected' when Twilight Sparkle is involved." He then saw Chrysalis shoot her head up at him, knowing she hated Twilight probably more the he hated been board, it was amusing to see someone else boiling in anger.

Chrysalis gritted her teeth "Twilight Sparkle, I take it she was the on who sealed you in stone with those other ponies." Discord nodded and smirked "Then you'll know what she hade done to my race, knowing what power you have you'll have seen it-" he nodded again "But how and why are you here?"

Discord leaned over "Well, what if I where to tell you that one of those ponies has become 'your' trogon hours." He said proudly.

Chrysalis looked him oddly "What are you taking about?" he then flicked his had a few times before a picture appeared in his hand and showing it to her, it was a photo of the six ponies and the baby dragon, she snared at them and then looked up at him.

Discord begin "As you probably know, I was defeated both times by the elements of harmony, first by the Princesses, second by these six, but as of lately, one of them is… well-" he waved his hand over the photo and one of the ponies changed "Unworthy right now."

Chrysalis looked carefully to see that one of them was now black with a horn and wings, fangs parodying from her mouth and holes all over her legs "This is Applejack isn't it?" Discord nodded, she stared at the photo "But how?" the then flipped the photo and showed the back, here was a moving picker of the wedding.

_Applejack was backed up against Twilight, a green light flashed behind her and then a changeling was there, he sharply turned and tried to get at her "Okay, this is just getting weird." The changeling over powered her and managed to get on top of het, other changelings, all discussed as Applejack jumped on her and healed her down, there was a slight pained scream throe the pile but then Twilight started shooting them of her with her magi, Twilight then levitated Applejack towards her "Real me, REAL ME!" Twilight then let her down and both gave thankful smiles to each other, not aware of the small bite mark on Applejack's neck._

Discord stared at Queen Chrysalis curiously, High-General Razor Fang stepped up to her "My Queen?" he asked, he then saw a small smile under her mane and a slight laugh.

The laugh grow as she realized what this meant, one of her most hated enemy's closest friends has joined her ranks, to have one of the elements of harmony on her side was more then she cud have ever hoped for "So, Applejack is now one of us, do the others know?"

Discord made the picture disappear "Yes, but not everyone else, witch is why I'm here, her lying to the residence of the town is what semi- set me free, and as for telling you, well you know what they say about a conmen enemy." He slithered around her like a snake with arms and legs only not been able to touch her sins he was an Astor projection.

Chrysalis nodded "The enemy of my enemy is my ally, my only question is, other then the fact that Applejack is a changeling, why me?" she waked back to her thrown, going throe Discord, literally.

Discord giggled when she went throe "He he, well it's quite simple, your little invasion a few weeks ago caused quite a lot of chaos, and if we don't help each other, non of us will get what we want, if you get Twilight Sparkle to become one of you, the seal that keeps me in stone will shatter, I get to rack chaos once again, and you get to have all the love in the land all to yourself and your race, I think it's a far trade don't you think?" Chrysalis gave it a little thought.

She the looked at him again "What about Princess Celestia?" she new that she at this point cud not defeat her again.

Discord sighed and lead against a wall (even thou a wall wasn't there) and summoned the yellow orb "I already took care of that, without this ball of her energy, she's become our little sleeping beauty." He continued fidgeting with it.

Chrysalis stared at the ball in amazement "So you're the one who attacked her." It made some sense to her, even if he was weaker, he still had a lot of power

Discord smiled as he fidgeted with it some more "Of course, now if you'll excuse me, I need to see to a few things." With at, he disappeared.

Queen Chrysalis looked on to were he use to be, _who would he want to see?_, she though, She then saw her general beside her "We can't trust him, can we?" she stated.

High-General Razor Fang shuck his head "Of course not my Queen, most stories of him say he's a lire and dissever, be carful of what he says, I'd say we should fined a way to kill him after the counter attack." Even thou they didn't know much about him, the General hated Discord.

Queen Chrysalis chuckled "Don't be 'so' quick to judge, he provided us with information that will be perfect for our revenge, we'll let him live for now, now if you'll excuse me, I need to concentrate, reach out for our new pawn." She closed her eyes as her horn glowed

High-General Razor Fang waked of, seeing to more matters in the hive,_ Foolish Queen, this alliance will most likely be our undoing, she's even weaker then our last Queen, and she was thinking on allying herself with those ponies, bah, nether the less, we need a new Queen, and this one, will be the one that will be our true successor._ He plotted to himself, knowing that Queen Chrysalis would be focusing so much on connecting her mined with that 'Applejack to hear his thoughts.

**Zecora's hut, 15 minuets later **

"I had spent many a day making this brew, when you bath in it you will rise a new." Zecora rhymed as she added the last few ingredients to her cauldron, Apple Bloom and Spike watched in amusement like young kids usually do, Twilight and Applejack waiting for Zecora to be done, the others waited patiently outside.

Applejack had such a thankful smile on her face "Finally, no more hiding, no more portending, just been me." She told, mostly herself more then anyone else, not that anyone know test.

Twilight put a hoof on her shoulder and smiled back "Now we can all just put this whole ting behind us." Applejack was about to say something but then a loud ringing cud be herd in her head.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Applejack screamed, it felt like something was in side her head and was clawing out of her skull.

Twilight tried to hold her down but was thrown back towards the cauldron, almost knocking it over, Zecora stopped what she was doing and helped Twilight up "Applejack?!" Apple Bloom said as she tried to get to her sister but Spike and Twilight stopped her before she cud get close.

Applejack was thrashing her head in all directions, screaming and trying to block the noise "Applejack, what's wrong, what's happening?!" Twilight called out over the screams.

Applejack un-morphed showing her changeling form, her horn and eyes where glowing, her hat fell of and landed a few feet away from her, she only just managed to holed herself together as se said throe gritted teeth "The Queen, she found me, Grrrrr AAAAAAH, SHE'S TRY TO TAKE CONTROLE!"

Twilight gasped, _How cud she have known, _Twilight thought, she stepped forward and tried to get her to free her, Spike held Apple Bloom back incase something bad happened and Zecora stood protectively in front of them, Twilight yelled "Applejack, you need to fight it, you are not on of her minions, you are a pony, you need to fight her!"

Applejack struggled for control, her eyes flashed between her pony eyes and green versions of changeling eyes "CAN'T, SHE'S TOO, STRONGE!" she tried with all her mite but nothing seemed to work.

The voice of Queen Chrysalis repeated in her head "I know of the cure, knock down that cauldron and bring me Twilight Sparkle." Her voice had so much authority and command and enough venom to kill a hydra.

"NO, AH, ANTE, YOUR!…" she throw her head all over, knocking some pots over in the poses, she then fell on the flora, she was the quiet as Twilight approached her and hoped that Applejack has saved her of, Applejack slowly rose up, her eyes closed as she got up from like a bad dream, a small growl cud be heard from her, Twilight's ears went down as the eyes opened a bright, pupils green "HIIISSSSSSSAAAAAAA!" Applejack hist.

Twilight walked backwards as Applejack move slowly towards her like a predator ready to attack it's pray, Apple Bloom tried to get in front of Applejack to stop her but Spike held her ban "APPLEJACK, NO!" she screamed, Zecora jumped in front of Twilight to protect her but Applejack made a 180% turn on her front legs and bucked her in the chest, the force from the buck sent Zecora flying in to the cauldron and knocked it over, spilling all the liquid all over the flora "ZECORA" both Apple Bloom and Spike yelled as they came to her aide, luckily she was not hurt that bad and she managed to avoid the fire.

Twilight looked at Zecora and back to Applejack "Applejack, please, don't doo this" she said in a pained voice, there in front of her was her friend, used by one of her worst enemies as a puppet, the last thing she saw was Applejack brining her head back and banging it at her own head.

Applejack had head butted Twilight into unconsciousness, there was a knocking at the door, no doubt the others hearing the banging and screaming from outside, Applejack grabbed Twilight and dragged her to the door, Applejack then somehow used her new changeling magic to blast the door down, Rainbow Dash was behind the door as it exploded in her face, thou non of the wood hit her she was thrown back, the door flow over her and headed towards the other who stood there, but Rarity just managed to create her own shield with what limited defensive magic she knew, they then saw Applejack fly out of the hut with Twilight hanging by the shoulders underneath her as the went over the trees and of into the distance.

Rainbow was knocked out herself, Rarity and Fluttershy went to check on her to see if she was okay, but Pinkie "What happened, why did Applejack fly of with Twilight, since when did she learn to fly since she said she doesn't want to learn it because se didn't ant to be a changeling for long, why did she shoot the door down, why is Zecora on the flora, is that the cure for Applejack that's on the flora, how come- (bonk)- mhmhmmh mhmh mhhh hummm..."

Rainbow managed to re-gain consciousness and put her hoof in Pinkie's mouth just to shut her up "Pinkie, jut, don't, what happened?" she asked, half dazed.

Spike was cuddling a crying Apple Bloom "Zecora almost finished the cure when suddenly Applejack started acting weird, then it turns out that changeling Queen took over her mined and use her to foul nap Twilight and knock down the cure." He explained.

Rarity gasped "Oh my this is terrible, what do we do?" Rarity started panicking but then tried to keep herself for hyper ventilating.

Fluttershy suggested in her usual quiet voice "Um, not panic?" she dropped her ears but put an apologetic smile.

Rainbow nodded at her "Your learning." She then got herself up.

Zecora limped up to the rest of the group "The Queen must have told Applejack to take her alive, but I fear she is taking poor Twilight to their hive." She stated, everyone agreed.

Just then, Spike burped out a massage "Finally, lets find out what's going on and then we'll tell the Princess what happened here," he opened the scroll and everyone gathered to see what it said, Spike automatically know test that this was not from Celestia.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_I'm afraid that Celestia can't be here right now, Discord has managed to brake free as a Astor projection and has put Celestia in a deep sleep, he also knows that Applejack is a changeling and may be planning something horrible, please careful, Princess Luna and Shining armor are on their way to you in Ponyville, be ready for anything._

_Yours sincerely, Princess Cadence_

Everyone excretions dropped a Spike folded the scroll and just said "Too late." He looked to everyone and they all looked worried.

Rarity then said in a over dramatic tone "Well of all the thing going on, this is…"

"The worst possible thing?" everyone excepted Fluttershy and Zecora said in unison, all annoyed but got it.

Rarity looked at them all kind of sheepishly "Yes, more or less."


	5. Chapter 5

**Honesty living a lie chapter 5**

Twilight opened her eyes slowly lit she was waking up from a ruff sleep, as he looked down she saw a hole valley of jagged rocks and sand, she then realized that she was flying over it all, she then looked up o see Applejack still in her changeling form holding her by the shoulders wile her back legs dangled over the rocks, Twilight though about struggling free but at this height that was probably not a good idea.

She looked back up and yelled "Applejack, please stop, don't do this!" she began to cry a little, her friend was under control by one of the most evil enemies she hade ever met, one that brainwashed her brother, masqueraded as her ex-foul sitter now sister in law, hurt her teacher and Princess, all for the sake of a emotion that they could never feel, it then hit her, do changelings not feel love, she remember in the book she had that not al changelings are evil, some story of them said they had tried communing with ponies, and Applejack proved that even in her advanced stat that she still love her family and friends, so can they feel love or was that just a sentiment Chrysalis said to say she didn't care about ponies.

"T…Twilight…" Twilight looked at Applejack's face, she had a blank expiration wile they were flying but then she looked like she was fighting for control again but this was clashing with her flit paten as she swayed left and right and begin to plummet.

They both crash landed in a small sand mound and slid down, Applejack got to her hoofs first but was still struggling, still fighting, Twilight then got up "Applejack, what's happening?" she asked but was keeping her distance.

Applejack struggled to get the sentence out of her mouth "Twi... your positive emotion… it's givin me strength, But, ah, can't, hold, it. Twilight then remembered, Shining Armor's Love for Cadence gave Chrysalis power over Celestia, if lovers love can give her power like that, maybe friendships love can be a powerful and may make Applejack stronger enough to break free.

Twilight then got ready to help Applejack "Hang on Applejack, I'm coming." But before she could het closer, she was stopped by a shot of green magic, she looked in the direction of the beam to see another changeling in the distance but there was something odd about it, it was tall, about as tall as a large stallion but it was slender thin with a longer horn then the others, just as she was about to prepare to fight back, fore other changelings popped out of nowhere and tackled her down to the ground, two held her as the other kept Applejack graded, then the thin changeling flew over to assist in grading Applejack.

As Twilight was held down, she saw three figures in the distance, as they got closer she new they where more changelings but again, some were different, one was another slender thin changeling with a long horn, another was big , bulking and huge, much bigger then a stallion, had no wings and like a Canterlot grade excretion, the third was like a commander but had very different fetchers, sharper fangs, a skull like helmet, spikes on the shoulders and a scar on his left eye "You must be Twilight Sparkle, I've been told a lot about you." He said with a wicked smirk.

To say Twilight would be scared would be an understatement, there where changeling everywhere, Applejack needed help and this guy puts Chrysalis to sham in terms of intimidating looks even if he is as big as a drone, if not a little bigger, but she had to be brave "I… I am, and you are?"

He stuck is chest out like a army solder "High-General Razor Fang, leader of the changeling army and right hand of Queen Chrysalis." He stated as he turned to the others that where guarding Applejack "Make shore our new sister is welcome."

They nodded and the two drones nudged themselves side by side on Applejack so she could not move or run away "Leave her alone!" Twilight demanded, she just managed to struggle free of the drones holding her but got shot by one of the thin ones, it knocked the wind out of her as she flew back and into a rock.

When she regain her site, she saw Razor Fang staring at her at point blank "Don't try that again, ranger changelings can pack quite a punch sometimes."

Twilight was forced up by the two drones she slipped throe "Ranger Changelings? I've never seen changelings like these or of that big one before." She studied their physical differences and tried to recall everything she had read and was told.

Razor Fang scantily humped "Like you saw changelings before the wedding, rangers keep the distance and shoot any stragglers that try to escape and the grades never stray fare from the hive, speaking of witch, you have an appointment with the Queen."

They then began waking to the hive.

**Ponyville library 5 minutes later**

Luna paced the room deep in thought "This is a very unfortunate turn of, and it's no coincidence that Queen Chrysalis learners of Miss Applejack's transformation right after Discord's escape, now Spike is there anything else that happened, any slight detail could be important." She stated in front of the dragon.

Spike checked everyone else, Rainbow, Pinkie and Rarity stood with Shining Armor wile Fluttershy was keeping Apple Bloom company as she cried and Zecora just stood by them, he turned be to Luna "Its just as I said, we were getting AJ ready and then she started struggling and screaming, when she stopped she knocked Zecora into the cauldron, spilled the cure, knocked Twilight out, shot the door down and took of." Luna sighed, knowing that there was nothing more Spike could say that he didn't already tell her.

Shining just walked up to her "What do you think Princess?" he was keeping his formal tone since he was taking to a superior but this still was a dir situation that involved his little sister.

Luna lowered her head "I don't know captain, we originally came her to protect her, but now it looks like we need to find her before it is too late, hmm?" she placed her hoof on her chin as she pondered, she then turned to Pinkie and Rarity "Dose ether of you know with direction they went?"

Rarity shuck her head "I do apologize Princess but it is hard to say when you in a panic and..." she was then cut of by Pinkie.

"I KNOW, I KNOW, they when south west, because I remember that when the sun rises and the sun rises in the east and she didn't go east so she when west throe she didn't go directly west but then I remember the trains go north and south and she went in a southern direction so I put two and two together and they went south west!" she babbled in one breath and then stood proudly as everyone stared a her awkwardly.

Shining leaned over to Rainbow and whispered "Is she always like this?"

Rainbow just gave him a knowing smile and pated his shoulder "You get use to it." Shining just nodded with a look of reason on his face.

"This is actually some useful information." Luna stated, everyone looked at her a little confused "Most of the reasons sittings of changeling have shown that they are heading south west." She explained.

Fluttershy turned her head from the crying filly in her hoofs "What… what's in the, um, south west?" she asked

Luna paced the room "Nothing but a large baron wasteland beyond the outskirts of Equestrea, though no pony has ever ventured far in to it, if I am correct, that must be were the changeling hive is."

Rainbow shot into the air with her usual determined tone "Alright, we got a direction, lets go." But then she was levitated to the ground by Shining's magic.

He put her down so that he was towering over her "Now hold on missy, what do you thing your doing." been use to handling little to young mare's, he usually know how to convince them.

Rainbow got back up in the air so that their eyes were level "What you think we're goanna just let you wails in and save our friend, I know you're her brother but she needs us as much as she need yo…"

"Exactly!" Shining cut her of "As much as I admire your spirit, I'm not risking the lives of my sister's friends, my solder and I will handle this." Rainbow was about to protest but Princess Luna butted in.

"No they will not captain, they are coming with us." She stood over them both, giving both of them a glair "I know you mean well, but these girls have done much for our kingdom to protect it and more, besides it would be what Celestia would have wanted." Her glair softened, remembering the unconscious body of her sister been dragged to her bed room, she looked to Shining Armor who only nodded at the understanding they had.

"I ya'll going then ah'm coming too." They turned to the voice that spoke, Apple Bloom jumped of Fluttershy's hug and looked up to both of them with dry tired eyes.

Both Shining Armor and Princess Luna stared rather surprised at the filly's display, Luna motioned to her "Are you shore little one, this quest will be thwart with danger, do you understand?"

Apple Bloom nodded "Ye ah do, but ah don't care, my big sis needs me as much as yours needs you and we Apples don't abandon our own." Luna let out a small laugh, the love this one earth pony foul would most likely be strong enough to take on an ursa majors.

Luna leaned down to come face to face with her "You are most defiantly strong willed little Apple Bloom, Fluttershy!" she turned to the pegasus, she squeaked in response but with a nudge from Rainbow Dash and Rarity, she timidly waked up to them "Fluttershy, I am appointing you to watch Apple Bloom, do you understand?"

Fluttershy did her face in her long mane as she wisped "y… yes Princess." She nuzzled up to Apple Bloom and she did the same, they both looked at each other knowing this will work both ways.

Luna razed her head and then started commanding "Very well, prepare your things, we leave for the train at 2:45." She stated.

Spike then razed his hand "Wait, what about AJ cure, we need to re-gather all the ingredients." Everyone looked at each other, knowing he was right.

Zecora then stepped forward "One thing in potion making you learn in first place, gather ingredients to make extra just in case."

"You got enough to make more?" Apple Bloom bounced up to her with bright eyes, Zecora nodded and earned a large hug from her.

Shining Armor walked up to Spike "Spike, I'm going to need you to stay here in Ponyville and help Zecora okay?"

Spike saluted "Got it." Shining Armor nodded and then moved to Zecora.

Wile Shining was taking with Zecora, Rarity then came up to Spike "Spike, if its not too much to ask fore, do you mined looking after Sweetie Belle wile we're away." she asked.

"Don't worry Rarity, I'll take good care of her, you just be careful out there." He answered, holding her hoof.

Rarity then gave Spike a little Eskimo kiss on the nose "Oh little Spiky-wiky." She whispered, Spike then blushed bright red.

Meanwhile with Shining Armor and Zecora "Thank you so much for helping my sister with her friend and all." Apple Bloom had already left them at this point.

Zecora smiled "yes bat as of now she needs her brother, with her friends at your side she can ask for nothing other." She stated

Shining nodded in agreement "Ye, your right, but thank you anyway, Princess?"

**Changeling hive, two minutes later **

The hive very dark, the walls were covered in a black oily slime with some small holes that give of a green glow that provided was little light there was, the air was wet an moist like a green house, and it certainly didn't smell very pleasant ether.

"Were are we going?" Twilight mumbled, it was only a few minutes but it felt like hours had past since they got captured.

Unfortunately her captors don't like it when questions where asked "SHUT UP, and keep walking!" Razor Fang commanded as he the smacked Twilight on the back of her head, causing her to topple over, but she quickie regained her footy and did as she was told.

Out of all the changelings Twilight met, Razor Fang was short tempered, cruel, over streaked and just down right, _this guy can't be more evil the Queen Chrysalis, can he?_ She pondered mentally.

She gave Applejack a few glances to make shore she was alright, Applejack was still sandwiched between the two drones, the pain in her head stopped so she wasn't fighting it anymore but it left her too tired to brake free from the group, finally they made into the thrown room, Chrysalis was ordering some other changeling around before she spotted them, a dark smile the grow on her face a she got of her thrown to meet them, Twilight couldn't help but shiver in fear.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle, nice to see you again." Some of the Changelings parted from Twilight but Razor Fang stayed close make shore she didn't try anything, Twilight observed that most of the changelings feared her as well, even the one's holding Applejack seemed to be at the point were one loud yell would make them scraper, yet the High-General seemed un-phased by this by her, Chrysalis leaned down to Twilight "How's your brother and ex-foul sitter?" she asked jokingly.

Twilight squinted crossly, not wanting to start any conversation with _'her'_ but it looks like she has little to no say in the mater "Fine, after you defeat." A small Smile grew on her face, knowing it would get to her, she even herd Applejack chuckle despite how tired she was.

Chrysalis made a small growl escape her throat but keypad calm despite how much she wanted to sin her fangs into her neck "Very funny, but now your mine." She stood intimidatedle in front of Twilight.

Twilight pointed her hoof a the Queen "Don't think I'll be staying for very long, When the Princess finds out I've been foul napped by you, she'll have…" her words we're cut short as Chrysalis started cackling madly.

When she stopped she explained "You foolish pony, don't you know, your Princess was attacked, she is now in a deep sleep that she can never wake from." She said with so much joy.

Twilight and Applejack both gasped and yelled "WHAT!?" Twilight was a lose for word but found a few "W-what do you mean, what are you…"

She was cut of again by Chrysalis "Simple really, I hear from my spies that she was attacked and Canterlot on full alert and then the very been that did it came and told me of your friend here." He walked up to Applejack, the other changelings departed and Applejack fell to the floor "I must say, you actually put up a better resistance then most ponies in the past, I like that, someone with a strong will, makes it more fun to make you fully one of us."

Queen Chrysalis reached out to struck Applejack's mane be Applejack lashed out and almost bit her in the hoof "You keep those hideous hooves away from be you." She threatened.

High-General Razor Fang scoffed "Ye as if you don't have them yourself." In both Twilight and Applejack's mined they wanted to really punch him in the face.

Twilight steeped forward "Who attacked the Princess?" She demanded

Chrysalis glared at her, she then took a moment to think on how to explain it without giving the game away so easily "Let's just say that he and Celestia have been pains in each others sides for a long time and that he put her in this slumber as a comeuppance for his years of imprisonment." She answered and then whacked the lavender unicorn think.

Twilight thought for a moment of who could be the one Queen Chrysalis be talking about suddenly an idea hit her, a very bad, awful idea "No." she whispered.

Applejack tilted her head, knowing the excretion on her friends face "Twi… Twilight, you okay?" At this point, she really hoped what Twilight was thinking was wrong.

Twilight was hoping she was wrong too "Discord, it… it can't be." All she got from Queen Chrysalis was a evil smile.

"But is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight held her breath as a familiar voice slither behind her, she gave a quick glance to Applejack who stared at her in fear, or rather, what's behind her, Twilight slowly turned her head and at the corner of her eye, she saw a pare of yellow eyes with red dots staring at her "Very much so." It said.

"GHHAAAAAAAAA!" Twilight screamed as she bolted past Chrysalis and got to Applejack, both of them whacked as he rose out of the ground and floated next to Chrysalis "Discord!" her horn glowed with magic, ready to fire at him if he got any closer but the surrounding Changelings did the same thing but pointed at her.

Discord shuck his head and waged his finger "Aww Twilight Sparkle you did miss me, cause I certainly missed you" he mocked

Queen Chrysalis stared at him "Ah, were have you been." She asked dryly.

Discord scoffed "Oh you know, chatting with some ponies, causing chaos, the usual and I may have talked with some old evil bean but it was a very one way conversation." Discord rambled, clearly not caring about anything.

Twilight and Applejack huddled together, Twilight was still standing and got ready for anything, Applejack tried to get on her hoof but she was still weak from the mental fight to gain control.

"Discord…" Twilight said angrily, pounding her hoof on the flora "How did you get out of your statue, why are you here and why are you like a ghost?" her tone of voice turned from fury to curiosity.

Discord frowned "Seriously, do I have to explain it every single time I meat someone else, I got bored of it after exploring it to your Princesses and bother and that was the first time, oh well, I suppose the term 'Astro projection' might mean something to you." He asked.

Twilight rattled her brain again of an answer "Astro projection, that when you can send your mind as a ghostly image out your bo… but how?"

Discord slithered up to them and floated over "As I said to the Princesses, six elements keep me in stone, when Applejack became a changeling she became unworthy those weakening it enough to set me free as this." He said as if it was the most simplest answer in the would.

Twilight looked to Applejack and they both couldn't believe it, but Twilight then remembered "The dream." Both of them hade the same idea but still couldn't believe it, Twilight snapped at Discord "That can't be, she was having nightmares before she became a changeling and she didn't lie to any pony!"

Some of the changelings in the hive watched in surprise as the lavender unicorn shouted at there Queen and the sprit of chaos, Discord seemed unfazed by the out burst, Queen Chrysalis snarled at the show of strength she had, she hated enemies with strong wills, but unseen to any one, Razor Fang starched his chin and smiled thoughtfully _"She will make a great new Queen."_ He thought.

"It's quite simple really." Discord began to explain, all will popping in and out of nowhere "Not telling the truth is as good a lie, leaving your friend to question why, wile the venom corrupted you from the inside, you we're doom on the outside by your own pride, wile your friends learned the truth everyone else did not, for your honesty must be to everyone if you have forgot." He rhymed with glee, everyone in the thrown room could tell he loved every minute of this.

Applejack, still on the flora watched and lessoned to Discord's antics and then looked at her hoof, dark grey and cover with holes, her throat tensed up and her lip quivered, she knew Discord was a bit of a blow hard, but, when he was right "He's right Twi, I didn't tell any pony, ah didn't ever say anything to Derpy." She said throe her hard throat, almost crying.

Twilight shuffled closer to Applejack and tried to confect her "It wasn't just you Applejack, we all didn't say anything." They looked forgivingly at each other but herd a small humming laugh.

Queen Chrysalis walked up to them with some other Changelings "And now you're ours, take her to the chamber!" her demands where met by three changelings grabbing Twilight and flying her away, Applejack tried to get up but was pined back down by the High-General.

Applejack struggled under his hoof, he smiled evilly as she struggled, he know test Queen Chrysalis standing next to them "My Queen, permission to help our new sister become part of the hive." He asked in his soldierly tone.

Queen Chrysalis nodded "Permission granted, I will attend to the re-gathering forces, and you are the best at making our new solders the perfect, oh and, make shore she's welcome in our family." She said more to Applejack the Razor Fang.

"No!" Applejack yelled, with a serge of strength she stood up on all fore, reared her back legs and bucked Razor Fang in the chest, causing him to fly back "Ya not meting me so easy" she then ran past Chrysalises legs ant to were they took Twilight.

High-General Razor Fang yelled in a small and winded voice "Stop her you fools." Only just loud enough for most of them to hear him.

Discord just floated above them as Changelings tried to stop Applejack only for them to have there flanks kicked, it was almost like at the wedding only with just her versus who knows how many changeling, to Discord it was rather pathetic on there pare as he just pointed al laughed "STOP LAUGHING AND ASIST MY MINIONS!" Queen Chrysalis commanded.

Discord just stopped laughing and geared at her "What do you want me to do, haunt her?" he asked as if it was a sensible question.

Chrysalis just stuttered frustrated at him "Wha… ge… you, you defeated Celestia and put her in a slumber, I think you can handle a simple earth pony turn changeling!" se screamed at him again.

Discoed leaned over to her "Number one: I can only hold so much power in this projection and can only do so much with it, number two:-" Suddenly his voice became sharp and demonic, his eyes glow red and more sharp teeth in his mouth appeared as he spat out fire **"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"** His voice was so loud that even Applejack and the changeling that were attacking her in there traces, the fire didn't burn Chrysalis as it rushed right past her, she just stood there with a blank, petrified face as Discord just turned back to normal and stroked her mane like nothing happened "I really don't like it when people try to do that."

One of the ranger changelings took an opportunity of the confusion and fires a expected shot at Applejack, knocking her down long enough for others to pin her down again, High-General Razor Fang was right at them in seconds, his horn began to glow as he got close "YA AENT TAKING ME, AH AENT GANNA BE ONE OF YOU, YA NOT GEATING ME!" Applejack struggled under all the combined changelings weight.

Unfortunately for her, Razor Fang's horn and her horn made contacted, all Applejack could see was her memories of her pony life, her family, her friends, all of it been torn away and replaced by this one order "Obey me." When she opened her eyes, they were those blank green changeling eyes of hers, all the changeling that were on her as she stood up like a solder, loyal and obedient.

Queen Chrysalis regained her composer and stood over Applejack like she 'was' her Queen "Tell me Applejack, who is your ruler and leader." She asked, already knowing the answer but wanted to hear it from someone else.

Applejack looked up at the royal changeling, soulless and emotionless like a zombie, she then bowed "You, my Queen." As she rose, Chrysalis began to laugh quietly but it rose up in to a victorious cackle.

Chrysalis began to monologue "Finally, after our moment of defeat, we have risen past to a new height, with two of the elements under my control, those foolish ponies will not dear harm there friends, we will finally have our new kingdom, a kingdom with all the love we need to survive and we will be the superior race!" she said with pride, glee and compete confidence, some of the changelings even applauded of the hopes she gives them.

"Um-hum, ye shore." Witch everyone held down as they stopped to see Discord sitting in mid air with a news paper titled 'CHAOS EXPRESS' and on the front page the mane story was 'Queen bores more people with boring monologs again'.

**Maine Train station on outskirts of Equestrea, 3 hours later**

Royal guards where everywhere, news had traveled fast of the attack Celestia so thus no pony was taking any chances on the threat of another attack, at the station a train from Ponyville, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Shining Armor and Princess Luna had de-boarded with some food, camping equipment and a few small bags of bits, to some it would seem like a ordinary group of campers, until you see the armor and two weapons in on of the bags, Shining brought his guard armor and a large shield that loosely resembled his cutie mark with him, the other weapon was a fold in bow staff with a half moon on each end witch just stuck out of her cloak, been the Princess of the night she hade to keep a low profile, not for the fact that some ponies still where un-shore of her after the Nightmare Moon and that she found it a little hard to socialize, she was actually getting better at it, but with her sister in a slumber and a changeling attack just ready to happen, it's best to avoid drawing too much attention to one's self.

"Are you shore it is wise not brining your body guards with you on this Princess?" Rarity as wile walking next to her.

Luna looked down at Rarity, her eyes slightly glowing underneath the cloak "Captain Armor is guard enough for this task and I think you are more then a mach of the swarm then any solder haze been." She admitted, Rarity was un-shore of the answer but nodded at the complement.

Rainbow Dash flow around over them, trying to keep her patience up "So what are we doing now?"

Shining pulled out a map of the town from one of his bags "An inn called an is taking us in before we venture into the Bad Lands, they also said they may have some information on the whereabouts of the changeling hive-" he looked up from the map to look around "Ah, their it is."

They all entered a large house like building titled 'Maine Inn' it was a bit run down but seemed pleasant enough, as they entered the in, they were greeted by an old gray stallion with a aqua blue mane check book cutie mark, he seemed old, very old, years older then Granny Smith, he seemed barely able to keep his eyes open "A- are you- the ones I c-called *cough* about the hive?" he managed to spit out of his mouth.

Every pony looked at him with strong disgust, this stallion was clearly too old to do even a desk job "Yes we are, we are all quite curios as to how you may have come across this." Luna tried to sound firm even though she was shocked to see earth pony as such an extremely old age.

The old pony stared at her as his eyes cracked open, he knew they were surprised of his age, but then again he didn't blame them "We will e- explain later, w- would you s-sign *cough* sign here please *cough, cough*." He extended his shaking hoof and pushed the check book and quill pen forward for then to sine.

When they signed there names in, a young royal blue pegasus with a lightning yellow man a three star cutie mark walked in "my I escort you to your rooms." He asked politely, he seemed no older then the girls, he cheat the old stallion before taking a ring of keys in his teeth and guiding them up stares.

"We thank you for your hospitality good sir." Luna said from behind him.

He tuned to look at her, speaking wile still having the key ring in his mouth "Please, you can call me Bright Star, don't worry about Wise Mane back their, he's just been at this for a wile, it's no secret that he's n his last legs." He said sadly, it was clear to the group that the old stallion down stars and the young on here were not related but they must be close, he stopped at a door an got a key to open it.

Luna walked in firs an the rest followed, Fluttershy and Apple Bloom were the last to enter, but as they did, Fluttershy and Apple Bloom saw a flash of green in Bright Star's eyes, when they were all in, Fluttershy whispered to Luna "Princess, that um… his eyes were-" she looked at everyone else.

Luna whispered back "I know, the old one is as well." Fluttershy and Apple Bloom huddled up close to each other worryingly.

Shining checked outside the room before closeting the door again, he still kipped his voice down "Do you think they all are?" He asked everyone inside.

Pinkie was checking the other rooms like the bath room "Don't worry every pony, I don't think there mean, I mean if they were, my Pinkie senses would be tingling and there no so I'd say there fine." She said happily and maybe a bit too loudly for anyone's tasted.

Luna listened to hear if there was anything that herd Pinkies babbling but their was silence, for now "I will take first watch, every pony else get some sleep, I have a feeling we're going to learn a lot more then we expected." Everyone was too tired to argue, with these random events of this mixed up day done, they said there good night's and went to bed, Sleep came quick and Luna was the only one still awake, looking out the window, assessing the situation.

Discord was semi-free, her sister was in a crusted slumber, Queen Chrysalis hade both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack and now they were in a building full of changelings, this was just perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Honesty living a lie chapter 6**

Twilight's eyes cracked open form what seemed like years of sleep, not fully open she could tell that there was a lot of green light, their was also this odd taste in her mouth but the more she tried to spit it out, the more seemed to flood back in, as her eyes opened more it was almost immediately clear that he was in a small 'something' and was hanging up side down, as her hoofs tried to reach out they were slowed down by a thick liquid that she realized coated her whole body like she was trapped in a jar with some sort of preservative _"that explains the taste in my mouth." _She said in her head, there was nothing else that could explain it, she was trapped in a changeling's cocoon.

Unable to move very fast she regaled herself to the a clear window like bit in the cocoon so she could see outside, she was in a large chamber that went on for what looked like miles on end, some changelings buzzed past her and some walked on these strange wed like bridges that connected the wall together, tunnels leading to who knows were and other cocoons that looked like they had other ponies in them, but on closer inspection the where just all changeling, or maybe, maybe they where ponies turn changelings, she then realized that their where two dots on one of her hoof, he then remembered what happened before she was knocked out.

The struggle, Queen chrysalis, Applejack pined down, Discord random anger fit, and Queen Chrysalis coming up to her and sinking her fangs in her arm when they were out of Applejack's view, she finally know test four changelings standing beneath her, one was one of those guard changelings with two drones standing next to him and…

"APPLEJACK!" Twilight pounded at the wall of the cocoon, Applejack stood like a solder in front of the other three "Applejack, Applejack snap out of it it's me!" no response, she just stood their, not even giving her a sideways glace, she was fully conversed, fully a changeling, and probably fully lost the hive, Twilight then muttered "No, no, please no, why is this happening."

"Because it what I got them to do." She herd a voice, fear turned to anger as she knew it was Discord, turning to the direction of the voice and she, expectantly, saw the ghostly draconaquus smiling at her throe the cocoon.

She pounded again at the walls of her trap, this time with more force but still it wouldn't give "Discord, you… you, you monster, you told Chrysalis about Applejack, you planed this all along, didn't you." The only thing that surprised her was that she was not drowning in the liquid that kept her from moving so much, it must be some sort of property that aloud her to breath and take.

Discord adjusted his head as he looked down at her with a very odd face muttering "You' don't say." Which errand a growl from her.

_How can he be so calm like nothings happening,_ Twilight muttered in her head but quickly came to the conclusion, _it's Discord, what am I thinking,_ her eyes trailed back to him as his smile grow, something told her that he herd what she was thinking, knowing him maybe he did "You'll regret this Discord, when my friends get here, you'll really be sorry."

Discord's eagle claw warped throe the walls of the cocoon and stroked Twilight's check "Oh don't worry, I'm counting on your friends coming to the rescue, and you'll be happy to know your moon sick Princess and your-" he then over the to wide eyed face wile his fingers wiggled next to his checks "BBBFF, are coming along for the ride, and best of all, there binging Applejack sweet little sister as well, *sniff* its just so cute." Discord started making fake tears as a he pulled a hanky from his wrist and wiped them clean and the just stuffed it in his right ear.

Twilight in her head was overjoyed, especially about brother coming with her friends and Luna, she wasn't too shore about Apple Bloom but she must be with them because of Applejack, but she knows about this "I suppose you going to tell Chrysalis that." She asked, somewhat knowing the answer.

Discord shuck his head "No."

Twilight's anger turned to surprise "Wh… what!"

Discord sighed "I said no, Noooooo." He breathed on the cocoon window and wrote 'NO' to prove his point.

This was a genuine surprise to Twilight "But… but why, aren't you two working together?" almost not believing it.

He scoffed "You really think I'd work with that shape shifting, back stabbing wind bag, I just thought I'd tell her about Applejack and see what happens, to be honest also, I don't even expect to win this, and that's saying something, I mean I'll get out some day but not this time, your lives needed more chaos so here it is, and as you probably figured out, there are worst creatures then old Chrissy."

Twilight was at a loss, was Discord 'helping them' "But why, why help us, why go throe all this just to loose and who are you taking about?" she asked, checking there where no other changeling ease bopping.

Discord started to move around Twilight like a snake "Chaos has no real elegance to any side, good or evil, been the spirit of chaos I can go and do what ever I want, and I think its odious who I'm taking about, you know, that skull whirring fang faced grump."

Twilight then remembered "You mean that General, what's he got to do with this?"

Discord stopped slithering and leaned agents the wall behind the cocoon "Simple really, he plans to overthrow Chrissy and have you replace her, I mean she wasn't you to be her new daughter to get back a Celestia and your brother but he wants you to 'lead the changeling into a new age of prosperity for them and every pony and everyone will be your slaves' or some nonsense like that." He looked as if he had herded this story a thousand times.

Twilight thought for a moment, if he was telling the truth, on one hoof shed be second to one of her most dangerous, on the other shed be manipulated to rule as a tyrant over another species, either way she will no longer be with the others and Discord will be free without some pony been worthy of the element of magic "If they thing they can us me then there mistaken, I'm not becoming one of then and I'll get out of her with Applejack, and when we do, you'd better watch yourself cause will find a way to put you back were you belong."

Next thing she knew, Discord was patting her on the back will his hand warped throe the cocoon "That's the spirit, I always know you had that 'can do' attitude that you had when-" the sound of an alarm clock rang in pegasus wing, this even startled Applejack and the other changeling guarding, he pulled it out and checked the face "Oops, I'm running late, sorry to leave you hanging Twilight Sparkle but I have a appointment with someone, or some pony and I just got to go, guly guly."

Twilight and the changelings watched as he went in a poof of light, _just who is he seeing,_ Twilight wanted to say out loud.

**Maine INN, 10 hours later**

Luna didn't get much sleep, three hours at best, wile no changelings went in the rooms, she could hear them crawling and sniffing around the walls, every pony was in there place, all just managing to get up from there sleep.

A small knock at the door got them on slight alert, Luna opened it to find Bright Star was the one knocking, he seemed a little nervosa "Did you all have a compatible sleep." He asked.

Luna checked the others before returning her gaze to him "Yes, we did, inspire of the strange scratching notices outside." She saw a quick flash of green in his eyes when she mentioned the scratching.

Bright Star seemed rather ashamed "Ye, sorry about that your highness, some of us are… not that use to outsiders coming for our specific services, you know, with the changeling hive." He was very on edge wile speaking with her.

At least one of Luna's questions was answered "So, you know that we know you are changelings." She checked the group again, nervous but confident that she could handle it.

Bright Star shrugged "It wasn't that hard, we do have highly advanced hearing, but don't worry, we're not with 'her'." He saw the Princess nod and the others ease up, clearly satisfies enough with the answer, he then motioned to the hall way down stairs "If you'd like to come down stairs, we'd all be happy to give you more answers, shall we?"

As everyone gathered there bearings, they moved down stairs, some know test other pony in the INN, but as seen in there eye, they where clearly not.

In the end, past the reception in the main hall, there where a group of the staff gathered in the room, in a chare in the middle was the old stallion 'Wise Mane' motioning for the cretins to be shut, a large thrown like chare was placed in front Wise Mane sounded by some large cushions, all surrounding him.

Luna took a seat on the thrown and the girls sat on the cushions, but Shining Armor stood next to the thrown, Wise Mane started another coughing fit when Bright Star helped hold him down until he stopped.

Shining wasn't really shore about this whole 'really old stallion on his last legs' thing "You can drop the act you know, we all know what you are."

Bright Star looked slightly annoyed at him, but understood his like of respect "We know why you have problems… trusting us, but his condition's no act."

Rarity decided to try and avoided any major confrontation "Well, of you don't mined me saying, just how old is he?" She tried to sound polite.

Wise Mane decided to answer "Six thousand." He said as if there was nothing wrong with it.

Everyone was ether wide eyed or had there jaw drop but Rarity was a little slow on this at the moment "Oh well now see we have-" she then realized what he just said "Wh… what did you say?"

"Six thousand-" he repeated "I am six thousand years old, give or take one or two years." He barely shrugged with his shoulder.

Luna pushed her mouth shut and cleared her throat "Are you telling us that you, a normal changeling, have such long lives, and that you are almost as old as my sister and I?" she mixed with her royal tone and trying to take normally like she had pretest since that nightmare night.

Wise Mane shuck his head "No, wile we changeling can live for a few hundred years, I have remained alive here because of the love the ponies of this town give me, since I and the others here urn our love rather then steal lit he others, there love has given me a long life, *cough, cough* but not an eternal one." He rested a bit as he all this taking seems to take a lot of energy out of him.

Rainbow Dash stood up, believing the story but not letting her guard down incase it was all just a hocks "But why are you here, I mean why live here and not with the rest of you kind?" some of the surrounding changeling seemed a bit agitated but Wise Mane and Bright Star eased them down.

He then continued "Because they *cough* they are not my hive, they where once but not anymore, I and some other elders here left the hive for good after our last queen died three thousand five hundred years ago." He seemed to hate the main hive more then anyone the group had ever seen "After the curse."

Every pony looked a each other trying to figure it out, Fluttershy then asked "What curse?"

Wise Mane's eyes glowed green as he revealed his true form, every pony gasped, he look almost nothing like a changeling, shore her was gray but it was fur and not a bug shell, his hooves where not riddled with holes, he only had one whole wing but it was not cover with holes ether, his mane was grayer but the same as his discuses, he had no fangs but his eyes where similar to the other changelings, and his horn was just like a proper unicorn's, other changelings dropped her pony forms to fully reveal themselves, even Bright Star showed himself, but he was also different, hi mane was a dull gray-yellow, his eyes where gold instead of the usual blue and his cutie mark was still there,

Bright Star whispered something to another changeling's ear and then it buzzed out of the room, he looked back at the ponies that where staring at him, he gave himself a quick look over before knowing why "Ye, I was a pony once."

Pinkie seemed a little nervous about asking "For how long?" but asked anyway.

Bright burn his eyes up at he thought for a second "Bout ninety years ago, when I was twenty five, got bit when I discovered one trying to impersonate one of my old friends, too late for a cure but luckily this lot found me before the hive did, been the only ex-pony changeling here I've helped any new comers become better changeling in the pony community, if it wasn't for the invasion maybe we could have tried to make peace."

All of Pinkie worries seemed to vanish as she bounced to him and around him "Don't worry about it Brightie, when this is all over I shore Princess Luna will be nice to you and tell Celestia that you guys need help and she'll be nice and you all can go out an make friend and-" she babbled on.

Bright Star looked at the others at the others, edging himself to the others "Is she always this bouncy?" he whispered.

Both Rainbow and Rarity nodded "Don't worry about her dear, you'll get use to her." Rarity reasoned.

Bright Star nodded and then looked at Rainbow Dash who nods back in some form of silent existence.

Apple Bloom after what seemed to her like the longest time she had ever stayed quiet decided to take to Wise Mane "Excuse me mister Wise Mane but are you like some sort of 'pure changeling' or somthin?" She asked, minding her manners.

Fluttershy was about to try a shush her but Wise Mane chuckled "Hm hm, indeed I am, what a clever little filly you *cough* are, you must be the one who's been changed sister."

Apple Bloom nodded and was about to ask more questions but then the changeling that was sent of cam back with a green glowing orb in between its front legs and placed it in front of Wise Mane, Bright Star buzzed over as they started fidgeting with it, Shining Armor leaned to Luna and whispered "What it that?"

Luna looked at it intently for a few second before saying "That's an orb of time, rare in Equestrea's borders, they where used to keep record of past events but they've not been used since the unicorn kingdom before Equestrea was founded."

Wise Mane fatly smiled at Luna's knowledge "Indeed, this one keeps the record of one group from the kingdom's history." He then tried to activate it using his magic but it seemed his age affected his magic to the point it seemed to weaken him further then he already was.

Bright Star cane to his aid again "Please, you have enough strength anymore, allow me." He pleaded, Wise Mane looked at him but agreed, Bright Star then did the same spell and it hit the orb, a bright green light enveloped the room and images started to fade in and out existence, Wise Mane began to take as if telling a old man's story to children as the images started focus into real shapes.

"_thousands of years ago, long before the founding of Equestrea, the unicorn where in a civil war for dominance of the lands they occupied, the unicorn royal family and the unicorn parliament had a strong disagreement on land owning, crops, times between day and night among others, this feud rivaled even the hazy relationships with the pegasuy and earth ponies, until finally the royal family won and the unicorns of parliament and there followers banished."_

The images showed two groups of unicorns fighting until the group with a crown on a flag managed to drive the group with a shield flag away.

"_After that, the remaining members swore out revenge on the other faction of unicorn, for hundreds of years they searched, to find a ally or power sores superior to not just the unicorns but all the pony races, even the allusive alicorn race, and after years of searching, they found it."_

The unicorns moved throe dense jungles until they found a large stone city crafted into the mountains, the crafting was beyond that of any know races at that point in time, years more advanced.

"_They had found a city, a city that belonged to a __race__ of __creatures__ long thought to be myth now discover to be enticed, wiped out in there own war with each other seemed."_

The hieroglyphics on the walls as the unicorn wandered the buildings showed strange creatures that looked like dragons but with odd wings and two scorpion tails, they seemed more like dragon like bugs.

"_The name of the species and what happened to them has been lost, but there knowledge and information they left behind was far above any magically advanced race know at all, but there greed was soon to be the down fall of these unicorns."_

One unicorn found a potion lab, looking at the many books and ingredients found, one bottle got his attention, after it was accidently knocked over when a small earthquake came, a large gray cloud with a green glow and green lightning spread throe the lab and all over the city, enveloping ever unicorn in and around the aria, as it faded, the unicorns where gone.

"_No one knew what was in that bottle, but as the cloud made the unicorns disappear, something new emerged fro the darkness."_

None of them had colorful fur coats but instead all gray, there manes where duller, there cutie marks and pupils where gone and insect wings grow from there back.

"_And so the first changeling where born, they learned how to us our wings very quickly but they also learned that they needed positive energy to survive, positive emotions to be precise, mostly love, on figuring out how to obtain it, the ladders, that where then titled the kings and queens learned that they had shape sifting abilities, with it they started invading neighboring countries, some found it easier to ask and earn love rather then steal it, others invaded and concord, but in the end, they mostly lost there need for revenge and mostly stuck to towns and villages right up until the founding of Equestrea, life seemed prosperous for the changeling race-"_

"-Until 'he' came." As Wise Mane stopped for a moment, the room went dark and a moist came from the orb, Fluttershy and Apple Bloom huddled up to each other in fear, Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash tensed up a if ready for a sneak attack, Rarity was shivering out of her fur and Pinkie Pie, who somehow got a bag of pop-corn looked around nervously, Luna however seemed unfazed and continued lessening.

"H… he?" stuttered Apple Bloom under Fluttershy's wing.

"The dark one." As Wise Mane said, a figure came from the fog, he was a male alicorn with black as black fur, a long sharp unicorn horn and large wing span, his mane and tale looked as if it was on fire, even his eyes seemed to burn and he was tall, very tall, at lest a few inches taller then Celestia and he made a growl more like a dragon then a pony, Wise Mane continued.

"_When I was but a colt when he showed himself, when he gained an audience with our queen, Queen Metamorphosis, he clamed that he was a former god that wished to take revenge on his brethren and promised us power over the other ponies, our Queen agreed."_

The dark alicorn shock hooves with Queen Metamorphosis, a tall changeling with sea weed like hear and more butterfly like wing as appose to the others that had wings like dragonflies, she also seemed to have two eyras colors and pupils.

"_It also turned out he had other allies, the draconaquuses where also on his side in this new war that was about to take hold, but like many argument and designees, there are always two sides, wile some changeling where for the idea of been superior to the ponies of Equestrea, others where agents the it, my family and myself including, one thing led to another and yet another civil war came, this was so bad that when the dark alicorn needed our armies, she could not spare any._

Wile the city was throe into war, Queen Metamorphosis was yelling at the alicorn through a mirror, from behind him there seemed to be another war going on and he sounded desperate.

"_Only when the he returned did the civil war stop, as he killed both sides just to get to our queen, she fought valiantly but the alicorn's power and rage was far greater, it turned out that wile did wipe out most of his enemies, the mortal alicorn, he had lost his army of the draconaquuses in the process, the reaming draconaquuses had disappeared into obscurity, and his main target the alicorn royal family disappeared as well, and he blamed us."_

The city was in ruins, the reaming changelings watched at there queen's lifeless body was flung into the streets by the dark alicorn.

"_Before he left us again, he cursed us that we would never be loved by anything outside our race, that we would fined it harder to gain it and at we would only be seen as the monsters we are."_

The alicorn disappeared in a blast of fire, almost blinding, the real changelings in the room looked at the ponies that had mixed expressions of horror, confusion and sorrow, Fluttershy and Apple Bloom had the most horror and sorrowed since they detested violence the most, Pinkies moth hung open with some pop-corn falling out, every pony else understood completely, even if they didn't like it.

"_We learned the full horror of what he did after Princess Mimic, now our new queen, gave berth to her daughter."_

Princess Mimic looked just like Metamorphosis escaped younger and had dark greenly blue mane, she also seemed a little nicer, but when the day came that she finally had her new baby, instead she got a creature with a hard shell, hole filled hooves, crocked horn and fangs, it was enough to make Mimic scream.

"_After Princess Chrysalis was born, the rest of the changeling race followed, more and more did the changelings become like monsters then what was once my kind, any surviving pure changelings where ordered to run three thousand years ago when Chrysalis ordered our deaths, I and some others managed to escape, I though lost my lost my wing in the process."_

The last image the group saw was a younger Wise Mane been attacked by another changeling and his wing coming of, suddenly the energy charged back into the orb and Bright Star flunking to the ground and other changeling helping up, and Wise Mane giving a faint cough.

The ponies stayed silent, they had just learned the origin of there enemy, and they seemed more like hem then they originally thought, shore they most go on blind loyalty to the higher power but still seem to have the free will, and because of this curse by this strange alicorn there doomed to live like monsters, shore they may have made some risky moves before the incident but they generally behaved like races like some griffins or diamond dogs, but in the end they where just trying to get by.

Wise Mane seemed really tired but tried his hardest to keep awake "As you can see, some of these changelings here believe in the way of receiving love through acts of good will rather then taking it, Bight Star was accidently when an outsider attacked his family years ago but we found him first and he has been great help to our-" he couldn't finish as he went on another coughing fit.

"Words can not describe how… shocked we all are to hear these events, even I and Celestia did not know of this, if we did we would have helped but… I guess what I'm saying is, if and when we make it back from the hive and rescue our friends we shell make some arrangements for your group here." Luna address even if she had a stiff throat, everyone else agreed.

Wise Mane crammed himself down as Bright Star gather his strength to stand alone but the two changelings stayed by just incase "We thank you for you concern and we hope you can save them, to get *cough* to the hive you must continue west through the desert into the badlands, you'll fined large rocky mountains, there was where the jungle use to be before the war, and it is there that the hive will be, we'd love to help you but if Queen Chrysalis knows of us, she will most likely try to reclaim us and mind control us." Wise Mane said, looking like he's trying to say awake.

Luna nodded "I understand, what help you've give us is more then enough."

Wise Mane's breathing became heavier but slower "I'm just happy that *cough* we where able to help *cough* before it was too late for *cough me." All the other changeling became concerned, some holding his hooves "I'm afraid it is true, I think I'm going away soon."

Bright Star seemed the most concerned "Please don't, if you go, who will lead us to the future like you promised." He pleaded.

Wise Mane weakly reached for Bright Star's check "That, I pass on to you, you have been the greatest help to this clan these pat few years and I could not ask for any pony or anyone better." He said in a hushed voice as his life was slowly escaping him.

Bright Star was a little baffled and hesitant, but had little to no choice "I... I thank you for your belief in me, I only hope I can be worthy as leader of the clan." He said reluctantly accepting the offer of responsibility.

Wise Mane just managed to form a smile "Of that I have no fear, you are everything this clan needs in a leader-" he turned his head to the ponies "And I wish you luck on this adventure, be safe, remain united, wile the hive has many number, they lack unity witch you clearly have far more of-" his voice became more faint "Save your friends, save Equestrea, but mostly, save the hive from themselves." With that, he closed his eyes and drew his last breath.

Fluttershy leaned in and gently boot a hoof on his neck "he's gone." She said sadly, all the changeling hung there heads down in silence of there loss, the ponies did the same.

Princess Luna decided to make one last speech for him "Farewell 'Wise Mane' may you finally fine peace in the next like, now and forever." The she held her head down, joining the moment of peace and sorrow.

**The next day**

What would have been day time, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Apple Bloom said the fair wells to Bright Star and the changelings the run the INN, heading for the desert, ready for whatever Queen Chrysalis, the swarm or even Discord, could throw at them,


	7. Chapter 7

**Honesty living a lie chapter 7**

After days of wandering the desert, the grope had found a mound of rocks in the distance, there was no doubt, it was the changeling hive, green glows throe some if the gaps in the walls, changeling guards where at every entrance, from the looks of things, it would seem impossible to brake in unseen.

Luckily, Rainbow Dash managed to get a cloud out of the ever night sky and loom over the area for reconnaissance, gliding down after half an hour she reported in "Checked the place top to bottom, totally covered with patrols, there's no way any pony's getting in their without on of then sounding the alarm." She said in slight hopelessness.

The group sighed, this they did not want to hear "Did you find Twilight anywhere." Shining asked.

Rainbow's ears dropped "Nope, sorry, I couldn't get close enough to see in, no sign of her, AJ or the big cheese, pun intended." She retorted about Chrysalis, earning a snigger from Pinkie.

Shining did humph a laugh but he was more worried for Twilight to fully take in, Luna stood next to him "We will save your sister Captain, but for now we must rest, an un-rested army is as good as no army at all, we will all plan our next move in the mourning, or as close to the mourning as with the state of my sister." Luna commanded but remembering what happened.

Everyone agreed and set a small camp ready, using some small light stones since a camp fire would give there position away, all but Apple Bloom helped set up, she just stared at the rocky city, it was a little like Canterlot, a castle mixed with large town or city, most of the rocks where covered with a black organic substance that matched the changelings skin and texture and a green glow lighted most of it up but it was still dark, when she was asked to join the rest of the group she wisped as she glanced back to the hive "Be safe sis." Shed then joined up and finally sleep came to all of them.

Unionist to any of them, ranger changelings have binocular like vision "General!" and this one spotted them.

High-General Razor Fang marched over "What do you see?" he commanded.

The ranger squinted "Ponies, seven of them, two pegusy mares, one earth pony mare, one unicorn mare, an earth pony filly, a unicorn stallion and one alicorn mare, most likely one of the princesses." He stated militantly.

Razor Fang looked too were the ranger was looking, unable to see as clearly as the ranger can but the fact that they can see in the dark, he could distinguish shapes in the distance "So, they've come for there friends, a bold move coming in small numbers but fare too small for a successful attack on the hive." He said, commending there effects but doubting there success.

The ranger looked at his general casually "Should I inform the Queen?"

Razor Fang slowly turn his head to look at him "No, instruct those loyal to me to relive those loyal to that Queen guarding the soon to be Princess Twilight, we'll let the ponies handle the Queen Chrysalis and those other blind fools." He ordered, he then started walking of.

Before he left completely, the ranger asked meekly "You're letting the ponies kill our Queen?" The High-General stopped and gave him a nod with a side glance, the ranger then asked "So if that happens, what do we do with them if they try to save the others?"

Razor Fang rolled his and walked up to him with a crooked look in his face "If and when the ponies kill or at least beat that poor excuse for our Queen and try to save our new editions, I want them captured and converted or killed is they are too hard for us to control, I don't know and I don't care, what I do care is are you questioning my authority?" he stood over him intimidatedle.

The ranger shock like a scared child "N… no sir." He trembled.

Razor Fang smiled in this triune "Good, now prepare the troops, and prepare for a new age for the changeling race, the ponies will attack soon and it will be a very busy day-" he soon remembered what Discord did to Celestia "Metaphorically specking, and stop been such a foul, I don't like solder who are cowards." He then walked away properly, leaving the ranger changeling to sigh in relief.

**6 hors later, would be morning**

The ponies woke up refreshed, the changelings must have not spotted them thought, wile little they knew how wrong they where, they still mostly had the element of surprise on there side, it was clear sneaking in would be hopeless and a full on attack would be suicide, they would half to try something a bit more cunning.

Later, Shining Armor and Princess Luna came up with an idea that would cause enough confusion for them to stand a fighting chance ageist the swarm.

Various changelings outside the hive patrolled the many entrances, just them one of them spots a cloud in the sky, nothing too special expert that it was growing, clouds usually take time to grow or even move since changeling don't have weather control, suddenly the cloud formed two bright purple eyes that looked down angrily at them, the changeling hade no idea what was going on, non of them saw anything like it, it began to take shape, forming large wings and a thunder bolt blasting beak, it looked like a phoenix mad of thunder and lightning clouds with purple blank eyes, some fled in fear wile others stood petrified, I then landed on the ground and started moving over the earth like flood water, lightning striking at any changeling that was near it.

In the thrown room, Queen Chrysalis was interrupted by the loud noises during her attack plan "WHAT IN TARTERUS ING GOING ON OUT THERE!" She screamed as she saw the cloud phoenix chare in, attacking her solders as in entered throe one of the larger entrances, one that led striate to her thrown room "What is that?" she asked no one in particular.

Just then herd a flash of light and then she saw Discord hanging up side down with a bag of un-popped pop corn in his paw "I have no idea but I'm glad I maid it." He throws a claw full in his mouth and it began popping as he chewed it, Chrysalis just dropped her eye lids at him.

The phoenix burst in to the room sending a few changelings flying as it bashed into them, it laid there with its jaw on the ground as it stared at Chrysalis, she stared back at it but she sensed something odd about it, it felt like unicorn magic was making it, the cloud then cleared to reveal seven ponies all staring at her behind a bubble shield crated by Shining Armor.

Discord punt the bag of pop corn aside and clapped his hands "Bravo you lot, bravo, you've managed to spread chaos throe out the hive, I'm impressed." He picked up the bag and continued eating.

Luna held her hoof up silence "Wile we do appreciate the complement, now's not the time, were is Miss Sparkle and Mss Applejack." She ordered

Queen Chrysalis scaled Luna with a scrunched up face of fury "How dare you give me orders in MY domain, Princess of the night, you have no authority here!" She threatened.

Shining pulled out his shield of his back held it his magic "Just answer the question Chrysalis-" he threatened back "Ware's my sister?!"

"And mine!" everyone looked down to see Apple Bloom standing bravely at the Queen, Fluttershy and Rarity pulled her in between them.

Chrysalis still keypad her eyes on her "Ah, you must be Apple Bloom, sorry but she's port of my family now, Applejack, would you be a dear and come join us?" she called out in the direction of were she would be, but their was no response "Applejack?" she called again, her crocked horn glowed as she reached out for her only to hear cries of panic and "What, who's blocking me." It felt like someone was using their own magic to block most of her minions, she thought for a moment, _only changeling could enter the hive mind, and only powerful changeling could block her connection to a substantial amount, but who, _the thought then of the only one in her swarm that could to it "General."

Discord Leaned in to her ear "What's wrong Chrissy, having conduction problems?" he said with a mouth full.

Queen Chrysalis sharply hissed at him "SILANE, very well, We'll just half to postpone our little reunion, MINIONS, ALL WHO CAN HAR ME, CONVER IN THE THROWN ROOM!" she yelled to the sky as some crawled out of holes in the walls, hissing and snarling.

Shining Armor put a little more energy into his bubble to protect everyone inside it, Luna levitated her bow staff and slowly opened Shining's shield and unfolded her staff out "If you wish to fight us, then you fight me one on one!" she stood at her challenger.

Some changelings looked like they where ready to pounce on the Princess but the Queen motioned them to stand down, using her own magic she summand a long and large scimitar sword from a slot in her thrown, the sword was very long for a scimitar sword, it carved like it should but the only odd thing about it was it was that it hade various slits and holes, it seemed costume made sot it wasn't like it was severely damaged, but it was battle warn so he had been in fights with it "Challenge excepted."

The two ruler squared each other of, a make sift ring was made out of the crowd of changeling surrounding them, some loomed over the shield protecting the rest of the group as they whacked Luna prepare to face her combatant.

For a few moments they stayed still and silent, no one moved or made a sound, Discord however broke the silence with a large be yelling "Alright, press gloves and come out fighting!" *DING* then the blades clashed.

Using her kinesis to hold their weapons, they clashed at each other as sparks where made with every hit, at one point they where in lock, Chrysalis mocked "Give up Luna, I defeated your sister with ease, you'll be but mere child's play." As she toward over her.

Luna scoffed "Hum, if you are as powerful as you boost, would not this battle be one by now." As small serge of anger caused Chrysalis to pull her sword back so she could bring it down but it gave Luna enough time to doge, giving her an opening, Luna scraped Chrysalis shoulder with one of the half moons on her staff, Chrysalis screeches as she flow back a few feet and saw green blood leak out, she winced and looked a Luna with murderous eyes, Luna readied herself as Chrysalis charge at her again and gave a barrage of swings with her blade, only on swing scratched Luna on her cheek successfully, Both throw away from each other to catch their breath, Luna wiped the blood from the scratch with out checking her hoof, eyes still locked on Chrysalis as the prepared for another go.

While the fight was going on, the group watched helplessly as Luna battled Chrysalis, however Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy saw something in the background that was away from the fight, Discord was waving his arms and pointing in a certain direction, nether of them quite understood what he was getting at or what he was doing but he then draw in mid air.

TW & AJ

Both quickly understood what he meant, he was 'helping?' them find Twilight and Applejack, Pinkie bounced "Hay, I think I know were Twilight and Applejack are!"

Everyone in the shield looked at both of them in surprise "How do yo-" Rainbow was about to question before know testing Discord waving in the background "Oh, oh don't tell me you two are taking advice from him?!"

Fluttershy moved along side Pinkie "Rainbow, I think Discord's trying to be nice." She said in an open tone.

Rarity glanced at Discord then back to the others "Not very likely, that ruffian is about as trust worthy as a snake left alone with a rat." She cooed.

Pinkie nudged Rarity with her elbow and winked "Come on Rarity, just because he's a Meany Mcmean pants doesn't mean he has to be mean all the time." She insisted with a hoof in the air.

Rainbow face hoofed "Pinkie, he turned us agents each other, turn Ponyville into a compete mad house, attacked Princess Celestia and told on Applejack about been one of these guys, he spreads chaos for Celestia's sake!" she protested, leaning up to Pinkie, flying slightly of the ground to give her more height, Pinkie just keypad e wasn't even lessoning.

"But isn't that kina hi's job?" Everyone looked at Apple Bloom again, feeling a little uncomfortable with all the eyes of shock on her "Well, if ye'al think bout it, causing chose is his job, ye he's jerk bout it but he dint cause chose, what's the point in order?" everyone was almost shocked excepted Pinkie, most of them didn't know what was more ward, that it was said, or that someone like Apple Bloom said it, they all glanced to him and saw him holding a sign saying 'Kid has a point' with a blank face.

Shining stair at Discord the most intently but then concluded "I still don't trust him, but if he is switching side, then we best take his offer wile he's still on our side." All agreed, some more so then others but they all agreed.

They then looked at the surrounding swarm and the fight that still raged on "But we can't leave Luna alone with all these changelings." Fluttershy shiver thinking of the worst cache scenario.

Shining held her to stop her shivering "We wont, I stay and hold as many of them off as I can, just find Twily and AJ, okay." All the girls nodded, rearing up Shining summand more of his magic and the shield around them grow slightly then it shot right throe them like a gust of wind but to the changelings, it felt like a cannon ball knocking all in it's path away right to the hall were Discord was pointing.

This turn of events caused the fight to stop as Queen Chrysalis watched her subjects fly over head "WHAT THE-" she glanced as the ponies ran for it "Stop them you fools, don't let them get… OOOF!" She ordered before been tackled to the ground by Luna, causing Chrysalis to drop her sword into the crowd, some changelings tried to jump Luna but she smacked them away with her bow staff.

When the girls got throe the swarm and headed down the hall, Shining Armor turned around to meat the attacking forces, he almost immediately regretted it as he saw the giant guards charging towards him, he knocked one out by smacking it face on into this metal shield but only have time for the other one to topple him over, quickly regaining his footing and standing up, the guard charged at him again, he immediately know tests another charging at him from the other side, but he simply dogged out of the way and the two knocked each other out.

Chrysalis had finally managed to her back hooves under Luna and kicks her off, Luna tried to get back up but was pined down fore changelings grading all her legs, Chrysalis staged up but smiled as her horn glowed and green magic enveloped her, Shining Armor watched as Chrysalis changed into Luna and smirked "I'll be back for you two." She said in Luna's voice she then flew of after the girls, Luna throw the changelings off of her and both her and Shining Armor tried to cache her but more changelings arrived.

Chrysalis watched for a few seconds at the two fighting the rest of her army before walking after the girls, Discord just sat back and watched her in Luna's form, interested as to how this all will end.

**In the conversion chamber**

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Apple Bloom made it to a large hall room, a changeling welcoming party was waiting for them unfortunately, almost the same way as at the wedding only this time with those big guards and those rangers thrown into the mix.

"There, she's over there!" Rarity pointed at a large green glowing cocoon on the fare side of the room, in it was Twilight who just know tested them, she banged her hooves on the walls trying to brake free but it was still no use, she needed her friends, but they needed her two.

Rainbow Dash floated up into the air and got into a battle pose "Here we go again!" without hesitation she swooped down and punched every changeling in her path, some flow after her but she was too fast and too agile for them and knocked them out of the sky.

Pinkie stepped forward with a ready smile "Go get Twilight, I'll help Dashie with these guys." They where about to protest but Pinkie then out of nowhere pulled of her party cannon, she them pulled out a small crank an put it on one side of the cannon as if it fitted there all the time, then she started pulling the crack and all sorts of things started shooting out of the cannon, confetti, pastry, cakes, cupcakes, presents, balloons, you name it, the cannon shot it, even a kitten sink.

Rarity and Fluttershy only hade to deal with a few changelings on there way to the cocoon, it was then those that they realized Apple Bloom was missing, Fluttershy tried to look around for her but found a group of changeling heading towards her, but the Apple Bloom jumped out of nowhere and landed on one of there backs yelling "CUTIE MARK CRUSAIDER, CHANGELING RIDER!" The one she jumped on started bucking and shaking trying to get her off but only succeeded in bucking his own team mates, she held on tight like one would I a bull rid, she was surprisingly good at it.

Rarity used her magic to try and open the cocoon, it was tough but she managed to crack it open as the ooze spilled out onto the flora "Ew, ew, EW." She screeched as it flooded past her, avoiding it like the pelage, but she could stomach walking over it to help Twilight up, she still hated it but she figured it was washable "Twilight darling, are you alright?"

Twilight gagged and spewed her content out of the ooze inside her out, naturally avoiding Rarity "Much better now." She spat what was left out hr mouth, she was very num and could barely move, she then glanced at her hoof "But the Queen bit me." She had no idea how long she had, it took Applejack three weeks but this was royal changeling venom, it could have various effects that regular one's don't.

Rarity helped her to her hooves "Don't worry, we'll sort this out, I promise." She shored, Twilight nodded and smiled, to think she thought friends would get in the way when she first came to Ponyville, now she had friends that would risk there lives for her, but no was not the time, Rarity gasped "Hu, FLUTTERSHY, LOOK OUT!"

Fluttershy was cornered by a large group, Twilight and Rarity couldn't get to her in time and the others where fighting, Fluttershy put her back agents the wall shivering, notating their evil smiles as they surrounded her, she closed her eyes looking ready for the end, one came close and touched her shoulder but suddenly jumped back and ran screaming, the other looked at Fluttershy but all stepped back to see 'THE STARE'.

The whole army that got but a glance of Fluttershy ran screaming as she stared them of, Apple Bloom managed to steer the changeling she was riding into the wall, knocking it out cold, she Pinkie and Rainbow gathered around Twilight and Fluttershy dropped the face she pulls when using the stare and joined them, Rainbow pawed Fluttershy in the shoulder "Nice use of the stare Fluttershy."

Fluttershy rubbed her shoulder in some embarrassment but also thankfulness "Oh it as nothing, I hade to do something." She looked up and down the room, the only changelings still there where the one's that where beat up "Ware's Applejack?"

Everyone looked around to see if they could find her, Twilight said as she helped look "I don't know, after what sounded like thunder outside, she left with a changeling called High-General Razor Fang, and trust me, he 'is' a nasty peace of work." The others grimmest at the idea of some other seriously bad changeling, Queen Chrysalis was bad enough.

Rainbow, still in the air confirmed "Well she's not here now, we best find he, grab Shining and Luna and get out of here before… OOF!" Rainbow Dash was then tackled by a gray blur to the ground, she managed to get it of and get a good look at "Applejack?!" as if on queue, there she was, acting like a changeling, ready to fight, she charged Rainbow again pining her to the ground, Rainbow tried to get her of but Applejack was clearly stronger "AJ, get a hold of yourself, it me!" she pleaded, Applejack didn't listen, she couldn't listen, she was so into the hive mined that Applejack was almost lost.

"We can still save her, we need to get her out of the hive mind." Twilight said, gaining her strength back, she then know tested a figure coming from the hall the girls came in "Luna!" she said.

Everyone turned to she Luna galloping to them "Thank my sister you alright, I see you found Miss Applejack, Captain Armor is holding the rest of, lets grab her and leave before…" just then, two guard changeling came in fro both sides and smashed in between her, flopping to the flour, she flashed with green energy revealing.

"Chrysalis!" Twilight yelped as she saw her half dazed, one of the guards pined her down with his great hoof, she struggled but couldn't brake free, the girls didn't know what to do, she was there enemy but she was attacked by her own men.

Chrysalis looked up in anger at her guards "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled, getting a little winded with his hoof holding her, then a whole new army of changelings came in from the walls, the ceiling, and various entrances, it was as if the swarm never ended, that no mater how many they took, more would come, the girls didn't say anything, the in there minds, they felt it was hopeless to stop them.

"What's best for the hive." Called a male voice, an entire row of changelings moved aside to allow.

Queen Chrysalis gasped but then snarled "General, what is the meaning of this?" she tried to reach him with her hooves but he was just out of reach.

Razor fang smirked "isn't it obvious, your been over thrown by your own hive." He stated.

Chrysalis was even more angry "What, you can't do this, I 'm your Queen, you yourself helped me get into power High-General!" she retorted.

Razor Fang rolled his eyes "And what a mistake that was, Queen Mimic was overthrown, what Love we could get was small, not enough to sustain the hive, we needed resolves, so we took to invasions, the invaded lands gave us plenty but still not enough, them you found Equestrea, a land swimming with love and happiness, you made a bold move when you bold out about the wedding been planed by the Princesses, your plan would have worked but when you sent Twilight Sparkle to the caves beneath Canterlot, you virtual doomed us all, instead of manipulating her to you side in her moment of doubt, you gave Mi Amora Cadenza the spark of hope she so needed to escape the caves, you made a miner set back a major threat by the shear desire to toy with our food, it cost us dear and now while or hive is still in great numbers, we lost thousands of our best solders to your foolishness, although you have provided us with the means of our conquest, with Twilight Sparkle as our new Queen and her superior leadership, she will lead us into a new age where we, the changelings are the dominate race is all of the would." he monologue in an over the top fashion, but it was enough to earn applauses from the surrounding changelings, he took a bow in there respect, frankly not expecting it.

"There's just one problem." Razor Fang turned his head to Twilight who spoke out, he gave her a confused look and she continued "I don't want to be your Queen, as much as I appreciate the complements, the reason I'm a good leader is because I lead those who chose to follow, while I make most of the plans I'm always open to the opens of my friends, and I wouldn't consider myself a leader much since my friends are my equals, they have there flaws but so do I, but been a leader means taking responsibility for everyone's actions, not blaming it on other for mistakes anyone can make, so I'm afraid I'm going to half to decline the offer, I'd rather be with my friends then with a bunch of back stabbing tyrants like you, I dear say Chrysalis is a better then I could ever be since she had her people intention at heart even with her glory streak." Some of the girls where surprised of how she said that, even Chrysalis couldn't believe it, Twilight admitting Chrysalis was a better leader then she was, if Twilight said that to her in any other situation, shed be downing in glory of the show of superiority she was given, but its almost as if Twilight respects Chrysalis, even after everything she did to her.

Razor Fang snorted "Like you have a choice now, I will no make the same mistakes as her and leave the poetical threat witch is your pony friend alive, you'll see things my way when there drained to withered husks soon enough." He was about to order another attack on them before been randomly struck by lightning.

Everyone looked to were her lightening came from to fined the real Princess Luna, Shining Armor and even Discord in of the tunnels, Luna flapped her wings and royal Canterlot voiced **"THEN WE ARE AFAID THOU HAS FALLEN TO ONE OF THIE QUEEN' OTHER FALTS, TO SEACE TALKING AND WASTING TIME THOU COULDUTH USED TO DO WHAUTH HAS SET OUT TO DO!"** she caused a arcane with her voice that sent some changelings flying and crashing into the walls or each other.

Shining winced as the sound of Luna's voice echoed throe out the halls and corridors "I don't think I'll ever get use to that voice." He whispered mostly to himself.

Discord popped one of his ears back on and whispered back "Pardon?" Shining Armor just glanced annoyingly at him.

Everyone then herd grumbling, on the floor High-General Razor Fang scrambled slowly to his hooves, the grumble turned into a hiss, the hiss into a snarl, the snarl into a full on growl, he then screamed louder then most thought possible **"ALL OF THEM!" **those that weren't swiped away charged at anything that wasn't a changeling.

Luna and Shining Armor began fighting again as Discord just puffed out of existence, Rainbow had just managed to knock Applejack off, Twilight shot a beam at the guard that was holding Chrysalis down, clambering up and stared at her, she was helping her, as much as he wanted answers, a more emaciate threat needed to be dealt with, the rest of them just started fighting back, all escarped Apple Bloom.

She watched as Applejack and Rainbow Dash resoled each other to the ground, she couldn't just let her sister her best friend but what can she do to save her sister, how can she brake her from the hive mind.

Around her, Pinkie managed to annoy Razor Fang by throwing pies after pies in his face, Fluttershy used the stare again but with the numerous changelings attack she could only face one direction at a time, the rest of the group, even Chrysalis joined in the fight agents Razor Fang's armies.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Apple Bloom herd and saw Discord pop up as slither behind her, he pointed his ghostly finger at Applejack "Go save you sister."

Apple Bloom's ears flopped "But how, how can ah save her?" she said s if there was no hope, Discoed rolled his eyes and wiper something in her ear, Luna know tested this and watched as the little earth pony's excretions changed from sad, to confused, to cereus, to surprised, to fear, to happiness and a ray of hope that everyone needed.

Discord patted Apple Blooms back, winked and thumps up as he mouthed _'Go for it'_ Apple Bloom up to the two fighting and yelled "Applejack!" Applejack took know test of this and throw Rainbow into the swarm, Rainbow was pined by a few changelings as she watched the to stare at each other, Apple Bloom started chocking up as Applejack stare daggers at her "Applejack, please, come back to us, come back to me." Applejack's face softened but still looked at her evilly, Apple Bloom stepped closer, almost in tears "Ah want you back Applejack, ah want my sister, please come back!" she throw herself onto Applejack finely letting the tears go, clinging to her hole filled hoof lit when she was young and did it to her sister when it was hole and that of a pony, the memories came to Apple Bloom of all the good times, all the happy mummeries, unknown at first though, they where coming back to her sister too.

Applejack watched at everything flashed by, her time at the farm, the day she got her cutie mark, her apple bucking days with her big brother, and the berth of her little sister, and one of the times she, as a foul clung to her leg and not let go, Applejacks eyes began to glow green, Apple Bloom saw this and looked in surprise as the glow turned orange, everyone was paying attention at this point, watching at the glow faded, a tear ran down Applejack cheek "Apple Bloom." A voice Apple Bloom knew all too well came fro the changeling as smiled at her, they both hugged as suddenly more energy surged around them.

Razor Fang stepped forward "What are you doing, kill her!" he barked furiously.

Applejack looked at him such anger ant fury it would turn a cockatrice to stone, the energy caused them to flat in the air while they still hugged, never letting go, around Applejack's neck, her element of harmony nacelles appeared, not broken like in the dream she had long ago, not showing signs that it shouldn't be worn by her, it was just there, as it should be "No more lies." She said quietly but everyone still herd her.

The energy spread like a wave across the room, changelings screamed as their horns sparked with orange electricity, making tem fall on the floor, even Razor Fang and Chrysalis endured the same fate as they all got knocked out , minus Chrysalis, lastly Discord watched the energy head towards him, all he hade to say was "Ooooooooooh horse apples." In a 'this is going to hurt' to before the energy cased him to scream as it hit him, the orb that Discord took out of Celestia glowed almost as bright at the sun in his chest at f flow out and dragged him with it.

**Canterlot castle, same time**

Princess Cadence watched the seemingly endless night sky loom over Canterlot on Celestia's balcony, as Celestia was in her bed in the slumber Discord stuck upon her, Cadence stared and pried that Shining would be safe, and that he would come home with Twilight and her friends and that this would dilemma would be over and done with, then a large orange light went in the distance, Cadence watched as a yellow light the shot out of it with a smaller white light been bragged by it, the white light then shot into the gardens and the yellow light headed right for the balcony, Cadence ducked as the light went past her and hit Celestia, he rose in the are as the orb went back into her head, opening her eyes for the first time in three days she glowed blindingly as again for the first time in three days, the sun rose.

Cadence moved to Celestia's side "Are you alright auntie?" she asked hoping she was.

Celestia dazzlingly looked at her niece and smiled cheekily "Never better."

**Back at the hive**

Applejack was met by miracles cheering as her friend came to her, Applejack and Apple Bloom where still in a hug but where joined by Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Rarity, Twilight and Shining where in their own hug but joined the other almost eminently, Luna watched for and almost decided to leave them to it before Pinkie grabbed her and pulled her in, Luna then just shrugged and went with it.

But when they where done, they focused on Chrysalis who as barely awake, sparks of orange Electricity flicker her horn as she looked up at them all, all glaring down at her, she glanced away shamefully "I suppose you want something like an apology from me?" she didn't even care at this point what they would do to her, whether they would speck harshly or hit her some more…

"Well an apology would be nice for what you did but we're more concerned on how you're felling." Twilight said.

Or ask very nicely how she was felling, Chrysalis looked dumfounded at the "What, you not going to exacted vengeance on me?"

Shining Armor shrugged as he stepped up "Hay, any pony can hold back a grudge, but trust me, it takes real guts to except an apology for someone they hate, let alone apologies, and you didn't answer Twilight's question, how are you felling?" he said calmly, Chrysalis could sense a lot of held back rage in him, she couldn't blame him, she did brain wash him, put his wife I a cave and turn him a his sisters friends and princess agents her.

But now that she thought about it "I… fell, actually quite full." She realized, not felling her everlasting hunger anymore, she wondered if the same had happened to her entire race.

"Thought so…" Applejack stepped forward "unlike that shield back in Canterlot that sent you flying like clouds in a sonic rain-boom, ah figured with all the love ma friend n' family give me, ye'all can have as much as ah could give…" she then looked at her necklace "Ah guess ah'm no longer unworthy, lest it put Discord back in his place."

"Talking of witch…" Luna leaned down to so that she was some what on level with Apple Bloom "What did he say to you that got you to do such a bold move?" she as formally.

Apple Bloom thought for a moment "Well, he said my love was the key, that if Applejack honesty love my shed come back, that honest love with family or friends would save us all, he also said something about him and that he'll find a way to ether help or make more chaos in our lives again until he brakes out properly but I listen to most of the details, I was more focused on saving Applejack." She and Applejack nuzzled each other happily.

Shining smiled and looked at Twilight who looked at him back, both them and Chrysalis then remembered the bit on Twilight's hoof, Twilight held it up and asked "You will fix this, wont you." She also remembered how much it hurt.

Chrysalis sighed "Very well." She tested her magic to see if it still worked, she then held it over the bite mark and made it glow, a few seconds later a slight glowing green ooze with some mix of blood came out "There, that's all gone, I guess I should say I apologies for this inconvenience, and I ashore you, High-General Razor Fang will pay for his crimes agented all of us." She found him among the pile of moaning changelings, levitating him to a place were he will answer for his crimes.

"I suppose we can not doo anymore damage here, gather you bearings every pony, we're leaving." As she ordered, the others grabbed what was theirs and mad their way to the exit, Luna finally said to Chrysalis "Just so you know Queen Chrysalis, we of Equestrea are a mostly understanding nation, we are willing to help if it is needed, if you do need love from us, you need only ask." She insisted.

Chrysalis thought fro a moment, _Making allies out of the ponies, what a ridicules thought, yet the temporary truce they hade that made them beat her traitorous General did save my people from starving, maybe."_ She then glanced at Luna "What say I think about it and leave it at that." Luna chuckled and nodded, expecting no other answer, floating her staff to her side, she quickly caught up to the others and left, leaving Chrysalis with a army of knocked out minions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Honesty living a lie epilogue **

The journey back was pleasant enough, they got back to Maine, Applejack got introduced to Bright Star and the other changelings agents the main hive, her and Twilight were broth up to date on what the others had learned about the changeling race, Twilight took some notes so she could compeer them later, how could she miss an opportunity to learn about a entire illusive race of beings.

After that, it was a long train rid back to Ponyville, one that had everyone on edge, for three days it has been constant night, on the street some ponies even theorized that Nightmare Moon had returned to bring Equestrea into eternal night once more, but they quickly shut up right after realizing that Princess Luna was right next to them, Luna gave them glares but paid them no mind.

But the most concern of what will happen when they get home is what will the other ponies think, word usually spreads fast when something happens in town or near it, and the roomer of Applejack been a changeling would be a serious subject when they hear of Zecora and Spike buying and receiving random products and ingredients for some unknown brow.

Applejack was thinking all these thoughts as Ponyville came into view, she was so relived to be home again, a little nervous but still relived, she sat back down and sighed heavily.

Rainbow looked over Applejack in the set behind her "Hay AJ, what's up?" She pawed her shoulder all buddy like.

Applejack gave a confident smile "Nuthin' just a little nervous is all." She a shored.

Twilight, who was on the opposite window turned to them both as the train slowed down "You do know we got you back on this, right Applejack?" she asked.

Applejack snorted "That why its nuthin, with ye'al helping me out of this I'll be fine." Finally the train stopped at the station.

Luna stood up along with everyone else "I think it is time for us to see if Miss Zecora has prepared the cure." She said as she took the lead in exiting the train, but as they got of they immediately know tested something was off.

There was no one in the streets, no shops where open, no stands up, the town looked disserted, like every pony ether was still asleep or left town, Apple Bloom huddled to her big sister "Were is every pony?"

"**SURPRISE!"**

In unison, a large group of ponies popped up out of versus hiding spot, Pinkie Pie managed to get in front of the group and throw party streamers everywhere also yelling with the crowd, a large sign dropped from the ceiling saying 'WELCOME HOME APPLEJACK' with apple shaped balloons and cakes decorated with apple cilices on top.

Everyone was gasping at this reception, shore they where gone for just less then a week but this, Twilight looked to Pinkie "Pinkie did you tell every pony what was going on!" she was almost angry that Pinkie probably gave the game away about what had happened the past few weeks.

Pinkie keeping her smile explains "I didn't tell every pony silly, I just told some of my other friend to organize a welcome home party for Applejack when we got back." behind her, fore ponies came up to meet them, Derpy was on of them, the others where a pail yellow earth pony with a dark blue and pink mane'd mare, Bonbon, a mint green unicorn mare with a gray and white mane, Lyra, and a brown earth pony stallion with a darker brown man, Time Turner, but often he was referred to as Doctor Whooves, no one quite know why.

Lyra came up next to Pinkie and continued for her "Pinkie and Derpy told us about Applejack been a changeling, we felt sorry that you felt like we wouldn't expert her in since what happened at the wedding, so Pinkie told us to set up a party when the sun rises again since we also herd what happened to Princess Celestia, so me, Bonbon, Derpy and the Doc talked to Granny Smith and Big Mac and we made this.

Big Macintosh and Granny smith came past the crowd as their names where mentioned, allowed past the talking group and up to their other family members, whom they had not see for the past week, Applejack was awe struck at all the attention and apperception she got, she almost didn't realize she had morphed into her changeling form when the crowd burst out, she looked to her brother "ye.. ye'al did this for me." She smiled with tears ready to leek.

"Eeyep, mind you it's amazing to find out how many ponies really care for you." Big Mac said, with a few more words then even he was use to saying.

Granny Smith wiggled her hoof up to Applejack's "They been working mighty hard at the farm, not as good as you two bin here but their heart was in right place." She winked to the others.

"The pleaser was ours Miss Smith, we where happy to make the time to help a friend in need." The Doctor said in his usual eccentric calculated tone, he always seemed to know a lot more then he let out some times, and often related almost everything to time.

Bonbon stepped in also "We my not be as close friends as the rest of you but we are still friend that will stick by you Applejack." She said sweetly.

Applejack finally let the tears go, bringing her whole family over for a great big hug "Thank ye'al, ye helped me in my time of need, ye'al been here for me, ah bet ah'm the luckiest changeling in history." She beamed.

"I think ex-changeling, will be what you'll be meaning." They herd in the background, there is the distance was Zecora, sided with Spike and Sweetie Bell, both exited to see them all.

"Twilight!" Spike ran up to her, tackling her down, but nether of them cared, they where just so happy to see each other after so long and just laughed it of.

Rarity and Sweetie Bell gave a hug as Rarity asked "Have you been alright Sweetie Bell." As she looked down when they pulled out of the hug.

Sweetie bunched a bit with excitement "Thing have been great Rarity, but there better now your back!" they stopped for a moment to give one Eskimo kiss before hearing what Zecora had to say.

Zecora looked down at Applejack, smiling softly "When you are ready we should head for the spa, for expecting you all certain ponies are." She then whetted for everyone to get together.

Pinkie instructed that the main party will take place at Sweet Apple Acers, Granny Smith, Big Mac, Lyra, Bonbon, Derpy and Doctor Whooves led the crowd to the farm wile, the mane six, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Shining Armor and Princess Luna followed Zecora.

**Meanwhile at the changeling hive**

"You have been tried for crimes agents not only the Queen of the changeling, but the whole hive, manipulating a large portion of our brethren to your mad vision of gory over our race's survival, how do you pled?" a changeling stood like a judge on a banister over the now former High-General of the hive.

Razor Fang stood firm "Not guilty, my intention was to guaranty that ore race would be given the food we disserve, our Queen had failed that task, thus she was inefficient, with her out of the way and with a new Queen, we would have gained a new land and limitless food for us all." He insisted, showing no care for the now failed plan, almost even worst then Chrysalis's failed plan.

The judge shook his head annoyed "But do you rallies that even with our Queen and her forces repelled from the pony city of Canterlot, they had gathered no then enough love to sustain us for a long time, even those that where sent farther away that have returned, bring news of places that freely gave love to our race, that that love spell, wile not intended by our Queen, has filled us more then ever, that we my not need to feed of the love of others for months, maybe years." He commanded over him.

He tried to take but Chrysalis shut the General up "ENOUGH, for three millennia you advised me and all the hive that our race could gain love throw invasions and invasions alone, but no more, it was you that instructed me to kill my mother, it was you that plotted many invasions that gave us so little love as our reputation made us feared and hated, and wile Discord was not really on our side, he at lest showed his worth by giving necessary information, and did not plan full betrayal over on failure, in with we had found victory, Equestrea shows no real ill will, and had offered there services to us, saving us our pride in asking them, wile I have not yet confirmed it, they may have some usages for our people." She stood over him, clearly showing her superiority, she glared a small group that remained loyal to Razor Fang, she knew they where now regretting it, but they should have token the offer to re-pelage to her their allegiance when it was made.

The judge turned to row of changelings on the left "Dose the jury have a verdict?"

One stepped up and spoke "We find High-General Razor Fang guilty." He said plane and simple.

Chrysalis looked back to Razor Fang "Very well, for your crimes agents the hive, and myself, you and your lackey are her by banished from the hive for life, take them away, no need to be genteel." She watched evilly as they where dragged of by chains, enjoying that she now had got rid of this deplorable trash, and to give some justice for a past sin, the evil smile dropped to a sorrowed frown "Forgive me mother." She whispered.

**Ponyville spa, two minuets later**

When they got there, they where greeted by Celestia and Cadence, whom everyone was happy to see, with greetings over, Zecora fixed up the last ingredients with the help of the spa ponies, and the rest broth each other up to seed on the events each endured.

"Discord keypad entering your dreams just so you could go on a date?!" Luna gasped at what Celestia said what had happened in her long sleep.

Celestia shuffled her hoof on the spot "It was, surprisingly romantic, who would have thought he could be quite charming when he put his mind to it." She joked a little, sort of embraces that she was so easily took out of the pitcher so early in this new adventure, but at least everything turned out alright she concluded.

Rainbow Dash hover over head Celestia "But you didn't let him get to you in there, did you." She insisted.

Celestia smirked "Not as much as I think he wanted me to, I think he jut wanted a change of pace knowing him." He shrugged.

Applejack was about to put in some sarcastic remark but saw Zecora waving her to com over, the entire bath was thick olive green, like some sort of odd soup "The cure for you is now ready, simply go in but go in steady." She stepped aside and allowed Applejack to go in.

Applejack stared at it for a moment before taking of her hat and giving it to Apple Bloom, putting her hoof in it felt just like a warm bath, adjusting to the heat she got another hoof in, then her back legs then her whole body, it felt so relaxing, too relaxing, her body began to feel num to the point she could barely hold her body up, her lags gave way and she fully was at the bottom of the tub, some of the girls where going to try and help her before she drowned but both Zecora and Celestia held them back, a large green glow filled the room from the bath tub, bubbles and splashing followed, causing everyone to watch in terror, hoping this was how it worked, with in a minute the glow and bubbles stopped, everyone lend over to see if they could see her but the cure was so thick they couldn't make her out, until a hoof burst out.

The group backed away, some screamed, especially Fluttershy who hid behind Rarity and Rainbow Dash, but then they saw the hoof, that familiar orange hoof they all knew, then the blond manned, freckle faced, green eyed farm pony.

"APPLEJACK!" Apple Bloom yelled, running past everyone and jumping into the bath and, in unison with Applejack, throw themselves into each others arms "Your back, and ah mean all back!2 she cried tears of joy.

Applejack cried with her "Ye, ah'm a pony again, inside and out, and we couldn't a done it without you." Everyone just stayed back and let them have a moment, they both errand it, to be together as sisters, as family.

Celestia after a minute or two came up to them both "Well Applejack, you've certainly been throe quite an experience, one in witch I think none of us wish to go throe again, but I think you may have something to add to all this." She winked to Applejack.

She returned the wink and stated "Ah think ah my have Princess, bout over a week ago ah gave you a letter about how friend are there for ya, but ah think we all learned how much we care for each other, they wanted to be there for me and Twilight even if it might had cost them their live, but they stock together and work together for my sake, and because we all worked as one, we bet there number, we want each other to succeed, and we need each other to succeed, Equestrea needs us elements of harmony, and we element need each other, friends and family." They both got out and bride themselves of as they all joined their group, their team.

Pinkie then bounced "Hay, there still a party that need its gust of honor to attend, we better get going." Everyone agreed and made their way out of the spa, even Zecora decided to attend this party, the Princesses thought it would be a good idea to commune with there subjects, this was a grand calibration for 'all' Equestrea, at least to them it was, besides, Celestia was insisting they al lest grab a few peaces of cake.

Almost to the party, something popped into Twilight's head, moving along side Celestia she asked "Princess, I remember Discord saying something about him taking to other ponies and other creatures, do you think he might be planning something else?" She was definitely nervous.

Celestia have it a moment thought "I'm not shore Twilight, he always an extra trick up his sleeve, the only question is when and how." She thought back to her dreams, thinking Discord may put hints into his words.

Cadence, lessoning in after talking with Shining Armor, who also lessoned, adding "let's just hope wits not too soon."

Fluttershy was with Twilight when the thought of this "And that it won't be that bad." She whispered, but they still herd her.

Shining Armor huffed "I don't think we'll be that luck, but we'll sort it out if it ever occurs." Everyone speaking nodded in agreement.

The party came into view, any thoughts of worry were dropped as they all entered the farm, and Pinkie announced their arrival with her party cannon "LET'S PARTY!" Ever cheered as the cannon fired and they got straight to it.

**Somewhere in the north**

Deep in a cave in the mountains, there a wall mad out of solid ice, thick but clear like a window, behind it was something black, large as if it was a liquid that didn't freeze, in it where two large green eyes and a strange purple mist waved out of them, and deep maroon erases with lined pupils stared as stared at into the entrance with a malevolent patience finally reaching its end as small crack came across the ice.

A small gruel came as the cracks slowly go bigger "Gurrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Soooooonnn!" it said in a deep gruff voice.

**The end**


End file.
